Desmantelé mi sala de espera
by paolamendoza
Summary: Y es sorprendente, quizá de los mejores sentimientos que una chica pueda experimentar; la ilusión, el enamoramiento… pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no recuerdas a la persona que te provoca aquello? ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que existió alguien que te hizo sentir así pero ya no está y temes que no vaya a regresar? Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y esta es mi historia…
1. Don't tell me don't

**Prólogo**

* * *

**_28 de noviembre de 2011_**

Estaba consciente de las consecuencias, sabía que podía o no suceder algo a mi favor. ¿Pero qué podía perder? Joe tenía razón y yo debía hablar con TK cuanto antes, debía decirle lo que sentía por él y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

Mi pregunta era: ¿cuándo y cómo? No podía decírselo en persona, sabía que los nervios no iban a dejarme y por internet… siempre estaba esa opción, aunque me haría quedar como una cobarde que no habla de frente.

Ugh, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Estaba harta de las estúpidas reglas, que si el hombre da el primer paso, que si la mujer lo da, que si… lo único que quería era que él supiera cómo me siento ¡y ya! ¿Por qué hacer todo un drama de ello?

Con todo el valor que había dentro de mí agarré mi laptop y decidí hacerlo. Le dejaría un e-mail explicándole cómo me sentía y aclarándole que estaba bien si no correspondía, lo único que yo quería era que él lo supiera.

Y así, comencé a escribir…

_"Hola TK…_

_Mira, sé que esto te puede parecer extraño y puedes pensar que estoy loca pero quiero que sepas que me gustas, y no me gusta sentir algo por alguien y que esa persona no se entere. Igual no quiero que te sientas comprometido con esto, no tienes que decir nada de hecho. Espero no te incomode y perdóname si te estoy molestando."_

Leí el mail mil veces antes de enviárselo, era demasiado directo, pero con los hombres una debe ir directo al grano, ¿o no? Aunque a veces ni así comprenden… lo peor que podía pasar era que me dijera que yo no le gustaba y ese _no _ya lo tenía. Quizás tan sólo era una chica más que le confesaba aquello, bueno, definitivamente era una más, sólo que muy cobarde por no hablar de frente, en cualquier caso, creo que él ya sabe que me gusta, es bastante obvio, apenas lo veo y esa estúpida sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, mis ojos se fijan a él como imanes a un magneto y empiezo a hablar mucho. Qué idiota de mí.

Finalmente, fijé el puntero del mouse sobre "send", cerré los ojos y lo oprimí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que él respondiera… o no.

Cogí mi celular y le marqué a Joe.

-Qué onda.- saludó.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con un vago?- bromeó.

-¡No, tonto!- me reí, y sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse.- Le he dicho a TK lo que siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?

-Pues…

-¿Qué te ha dicho él? ¿Te ha besado?- solté una carcajada, para ser hombre, Joe a veces se comportaba como una adolescente.

-Le he escrito un e-mail.

-Ah…- noté un poco de decepción en su voz y me mordí el labio, temiendo haber cometido un error.- Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho?

-No ha respondido aún, ¿quieres que te lea lo que le envié?

-Sí.

Leer el mail en voz alta sólo me hizo sentir patéticamente estúpida y miserable. Hubo un breve silencio después Joe habló.

-No ha estado mal, un poco directo, pero es mejor que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿no crees?

-Supongo.- respondí insegura.- Awww Joe, ¿qué crees que me diga?

-No lo sé, Kari. Pero si yo fuera él no me lo pensaría dos veces para estar contigo.- sonreí. Joe y yo nos conocíamos desde hace años y nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Él era mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano y por nada del mundo cambiaría nuestra amistad.

De pronto una notificación en mi Inbox. _Él respondió_. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis piernas y brazos temblaron y me costó hablar. Era como si una especie de miedo mezclado con emoción se hubiera apoderado de mí y no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

-¿Joe? Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

-Claro… eh, ¿Kari?

-¿Si?

-Relájate, todo saldrá bien.- sonreí, impaciente por querer leer el e-mail.

-Claro.

Colgué la llamada y dejé el celular a un lado. Lentamente arrastré el puntero del mouse sobre la notificación y abrí el e-mail. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire antes de pegar mis ojos al monitor.

"_Hola Kari._

_Agradezco mucho tus palabras y sinceridad pero acabo de terminar con mi ex y aún sigo sintiendo algo por ella, ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré de hablarte por esto y para nada me has molestado._"

Y esa fue su respuesta.

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, chicos!**

**Sé que el prólogo no habla mucho de lo que se tratará esta historia, a la que debo decir que le he invertido tiempo, primeramente porque no tenía la idea clara de cómo debía ir y después porque llegaron el montón de ideas y no me había hecho el tiempo de acomodarlas jajaja... ya la irán viendo.**

**También sé que he estado ausente en mis otras historias, sé que muchos esperan continuación de Enfrentando gigantes, sólo que no me he dado el tiempo de buscar el borrador donde tenía los avances... dirán que son excusas pero entre más se acerca el tiempo de terminar la carrera, más tiempo te consumen miles de trámites jajaja.**

**En fin, publicaré un capítulo por semana, así que espero recibir algunos reviews de aquí al otro domingo, ¿si? :D**


	2. Moving on

**1**

* * *

No había podido dejar de pensar en ese correo: "_quiero que sepas que me gustas_"…

Aunque no la conocía mucho, sabía que Kari no era ese tipo de chicas que van con cualquiera y le confiesan sus sentimientos.

Me pregunto qué la habrá llevado a decirme aquello. ¿De verdad le gusto mucho? O, como decía ella, ¿quería solamente que lo supiera? Había alguien que podía responderme aquello.

-Wow, esa chica sí que es valiente.- exclamó Sora, novia de mi hermano, luego de que le mostré el correo.

-¿Valiente?

-Te lo pongo así: está babeando por ti.- me mordí el labio en instinto para reprimir una sonrisa y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Es más que obvio, TK! Ninguna chava se atrevería a hacer eso a menos que sienta que el muchacho vale la pena, o al menos, vale para ella.

Tenía razón. Pasaba algo similar con los hombres.

-Si me permites decirlo, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.- voltee a verla, Sora estaba sonriendo con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la laptop.- Kari es una buena chica y ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja.

-No lo sé.- respondí casi automáticamente.- Aún está Cat…

-¿La rubia oxigenada? ¡TK, olvídate de ella! Es una perra maldita.

-Sora…

-Hablo en serio, me enojaré mucho contigo si regresas con ella, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Solté un suspiro. Ella tenía razón, Catherine había sido mi primer amor y quizá por ello aún la quería; estuvimos juntos por casi dos años pero…

_De pie frente al umbral de la casa de mi novia, los nervios me estaban matando. Tomé aire, pasé saliva, olí las rosas que le llevaba, me aseguré de que la caja con el anillo de compromiso estuviera en mi pantalón y toqué la puerta._

_Escuché pisadas como de alguien corriendo acompañadas de risas y mi corazón se aceleró._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa al abrirse la puerta y ver que Catherine no estaba sola._

_-¡TK!- exclamó ella, con sus ojos clavados en mí y una expresión de miedo. Me quedé mudo mirando al tipo, sin camisa y en bóxer, que estaba atrás de ella tomándola por la cintura.-Eh… yo… puedo explicarlo._

_Voltee mi mirada, ella llevaba únicamente una camisa blanca de botones, con los primeros dos desabrochados dejando ver un poco sus senos, y ropa interior roja._

_-¿Quién es él?- pregunté, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar._

_-TK, él…_

_-Yo, niñito, soy el hombre que le da a Cat lo que tú no puedes.- respondió éste, dando un paso al frente._

_Asentí solamente, di media vuelta para marcharme pero sin poder soportarlo más me devolví y le propiné un puñetazo en la cara._

_-¡John!- gritó ella tocando su mejilla._

_Arrojé las rosas al suelo y caminé a paso rápido fuera de la casa._

_-¡Ven acá, imbécil!- escuché que me gritó aquél gorila._

_-¡No, John! ¡Basta!_

_Me volví hacia él y justo antes de que me alcanzara su puño pude hacerme a un lado y le di otro golpe haciendo que cayera al piso._

_-Esa es para que aprendas a no meterte en lo que no es tuyo.- dije, y me abalancé sobre él.- Ésta es por haber arruinado mi relación.- escuchaba a Catherine a mi espalda rogando que me detuviera pero a este punto no podía hacerlo.- Y ésta es por mí.- le di el mejor de mis golpes, aquél que cargué con toda mi ira._

_Me levanté, sacudiéndome la ropa, Catherine estaba deshecha y se tiró al lado del tipo quien no dejaba de sangrar. Probablemente le había quebrado la nariz pero eso no me importaba._

_-¡Eres un idiota!- se atrevió ella a gritarme._

_-Y tú una perra maldita, púdrete Catherine, púdrete en el infierno.- le grité._

_Di media vuelta y me alejé de esa casa, en la que hasta hoy, seis meses después, no he vuelto a pisar._

-TK, ¿irás a la fiesta de Mimí?- escuché la voz de Sora.

-¿Eh? Ah, eso… supongo que sí.

-¡Vamos, será divertido!

No estaba muy seguro de eso. Por lo general, aquellas fiestas terminaban con alguien herido, la casa deshecha, una aparición de la policía por consumo de drogas y alguien embarazada.

Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la idea de quedarme encerrado en casa no me apetecía en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_Iba distraídamente caminando rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando a lo lejos vi a una pareja que me llamó la atención. Él iba abrazando a una chica, de buen cuerpo y cabello lacio que le caía hasta la cintura. Centré mi atención en él y no pasaron segundos cuando sentí una estaca clavada en el pecho. Mis piernas no reaccionaron y entré en shock por un momento._

_Era TK, con su brazo derecho estaba abrazándola y con su otra mano jugueteaba haciéndole cosquillas. Parpadee como si quisiera despertar de un sueño, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí caminando, esperando pasar desapercibida por su lado, pero no fue así…_

_-¿Kari?- preguntó él. Levanté la vista, volví a ver sus ojos, a sentir su mirada enfocada en mí luego de hacia casi dos meses de no saber nada y mi corazón se aceleró._

_-Hey… hola TK.- sonreí, o al menos eso intenté y debió parecer gracioso porque la susodicha sonrió._

_-Te presento a Nataly, ella es mi… novia.- dijo él, y noté cierta pena en su voz._

_-Mucho gusto.- saludé.- Hikari Yagami._

_-El gusto es mío._

_Más de medio segundo de incómodo silencio pasó y finalmente decidí hablar._

_-Bueno yo… ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunté a él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír como idiota._

_-Bien.- respondió a secas._

_Silencio de nuevo._

_-¿Vas a clase?- preguntó Nataly, y noté cierta incomodidad en su voz._

_-Eh… no. Ya me voy, de hecho.- dije apresuradamente para deshacerme de ellos._

_-Claro, nos vemos luego.- respondió él. Asentí solamente._

_-Hasta luego, Nataly.- me despedí y seguí mi camino._

_Apenas sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me quebré._

_¿Su novia? ¿Tan rápido había superado a su ex? ¿Tan pronto se le había terminado el amor?_

_Maldije la vida, maldije mi mala suerte, maldije a TK y me maldije a mí por ser tan tonta por esperarlo aún._

_De pronto me embriagué de sentimientos y lloré más y más, aunque no veía bien por dónde iba seguí caminando._

_Sentía la mirada de las personas a mi alrededor y me importó un bicho que me vieran así. Lo único que necesitaba era sacar el dolor, porque eso era lo que sentía: dolor. TK no me quería, nunca me quiso, nunca le gusté, lo de su ex novia fue un estúpido pretexto y yo…_

_Crucé una calle sin siquiera voltear a los lados, escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre y cuando giré mi cabeza a la derecha lo único que pude ver fue un gran resplandor seguido por un golpe en mi cadera._

_Sentí que me elevé por el aire, era como si flotara y luego mi cabeza se estrelló en algo duro, juro que sentí mi brazo dar toda una vuelta. Sentía que algo vibraba en mi pecho y escuché como si se hubiera quebrado. Abrí los ojos y…_

Me sobresalté al escuchar el vibrar de mi celular contra en el piso y con la vista aún borrosa, me levanté.

-¿Si?

-Kari… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Joe, cambiando su tono de voz.

-Eh… no lo sé.- inspeccioné mi cuerpo, me levanté cojeando ya que se me había dormido un pie y me miré en un espejo que estaba colgado en la sala.

Me había quedado dormida en el sillón y todo había sido un sueño.

-Mejor que nunca.- mentí.- ¿Y tú?

-Pues bien. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Nada, la verdad.

Era sábado, yo acababa de regresar de mi clase de francés. Mi madre se había ido al mercado y mi hermano a alguna práctica de fútbol y probablemente no regresaría a dormir.

-Hagamos algo, ¡vamos al cine!

-Mmm no sé.- la verdad, no me hallaba de ánimos para salir, tenía ganas de quedarme en pijama en el sillón viendo comedias románticas y comiendo nieve del tarrón.

-Anda, no seas aguafiestas, de ahí podemos pasarnos a casa de Mimí, escuché que hará una fiesta.

-¿Mimí? ¿La Mimí que se la pasa mirándose al espejo y tocando su cabello a cada rato?- Joe rió.

-Sí, ella.

-No sé…

-Puede que vaya TK.

Y era cierto. Mimí era la mejor amiga de Sora, la novia del hermano de TK, así que había una gran probabilidad de toparme con ellos. ¡Demonios! Una parte de mí me gritaba que debía hacerlo, que debía ver a TK y no rendirme, pese a que él no me había correspondido de la misma manera, tenía que seguir intentando.

-¿Kari?

-¿A qué hora pasas por mí?

-A las 4:00pm, ponte guapa.- dijo mi mejor amigo y sonreí, agradeciendo infinitamente su amistad.

-Yo siempre.

Colgué el teléfono y me metí al baño. Me daría un largo baño.

El tan sólo pensar en que podía ver a TK me cambiaba de ánimo demasiado pronto. Era increíble el poder que tenía sobre mis emociones. Lo quería, yo estaba segura de eso y que no era un capricho u obsesión.

Y entonces pensé… que un soldado no se rinde al primer balazo que recibe, una guerra no termina hasta que haya victoria y yo no iba a darme por vencida con TK.

* * *

**Tarde pero seguro! :D**

**Quiero dedicar esta historia a Nayeli De La Cruz García... ella ha sido mi seguidora en fanfic/twitter/whatsapp desde hace más de un año, es testiga de ésta historia (en la vida real), ha sido mi apoyo, mi amiga, mi confidente... ¿qué puedo decir? La quiero mucho y nena, si estás leyendo esto, quiero agradecerte por TODO lo que me has permitido compartir contigo y por querer compartir tu vida con una loca como yo :p**


	3. Bloody heart

**2**

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de la castaña. Si bien apenas podíamos caminar entre tanta gente. Me habían contado que Mimí tenía fama de hacer las mejores fiestas en la ciudad, dada su facilidad de palabra y lo social que era. Pero esto parecía exagerado, no sólo estaba casi toda la universidad ahí, sino también muchachos que parecían de preparatoria.

Joe me iba sujetando de la muñeca para no perderme. No estaba segura de a dónde me llevaba pero lo seguí, buscando entre la multitud danzante a un rubio guapísimo.

-Hola Matt.- escuché que saludó Joe y me volví hacia él. Ahí estaba, el hermano de mi TK, llevaba un vaso de cerveza en la mano y con su otro brazo sujetaba la cintura de Sora, quien apenas me vio soltó una sonrisa y no despegó sus ojos de mí.

-Hola Joe, hola…- Matt se me quedó viendo dubitativo. La verdad era que si en alguna ocasión cruzamos un saludo había sido mucho. Él y mi hermano habían ido a la escuela juntos, pero nunca se llevaron bien.

-Kari.- respondí. Él asintió.

-En la cocina hay cerveza y botana, ¡diviértanse!

-Sí, gracias.- dijo Joe. Y la pareja se fue caminando al patio.

Llegamos a la enorme cocina donde por fortuna no había tantas personas. Mi amigo sirvió refresco de manzana en dos vasos.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De cómo la novia de Matt se me quedó viendo, me dio miedo.- Joe soltó una carcajada.

-No me he dado cuenta, pero ya, relájate, estás muy paranoica.

Solté un enorme suspiro. Lo cierto era, que me encontraba muy nerviosa, primeramente porque estaba en un ambiente en el que me desenvolvía poco y segundo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría TK al verme.

-Creo que no vino.- dije, mordiéndome el labio.

-Ahorita lo encuentras, TK no se perdería una fiesta así.

Tomé el vaso que Joe me tendía y regresamos a la sala. Empecé a sentir desesperación y mareo. Quería salir de ahí pero mi amigo ya se había puesto a platicar con una muchacha. No quise interrumpirlo, así que me fui alejando sin ser notada si quiera.

Se me ocurrió subir. Fui al baño, que por suerte aún estaba limpio. Saqué de mi bolsa una mini pasta dental y mi cepillo para lavarme los dientes. Seguido, me puse brillo labial en los labios. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. La verdad no me gustaba nada cómo me veía. Mi cabello apenas y alcanzaba mis hombros, no me gustaba mi rostro ni la forma de mis ojos. Debía broncearme en alguna playa nudista porque mis brazos y cuello eran de un color más oscuro que mis piernas.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero me dije a mí misma que no debía llorar, aunque unas lágrimas ya asomaban por mis ojos.

Era inevitable verme y pensar "ya sé por qué no le gusto a TK". Toqué mis brazos, mi cuello, mi abdomen, la poca cintura que se me formaba. Vi mi atuendo: un pantalón entubado, converse grises y una blusa holgada de color beige con flores cafés y rosas que llevaba una cintilla café a la cintura. Comparada con las demás mujeres que estaban ahí yo parecía una monja.

Vi el vaso de soda que había tirado en la basura. Era un asco. Si seguía comiendo así, consumiendo alimentos chatarra jamás iba a conseguir estar delgada.

Abrí el espejo del baño y tomé el primer rastrillo que hallé. Cuidadosamente le saqué la navaja. Tal vez, si sentía más dolor en mi piel, me olvidaría de mis sentimientos… por un rato.

Pero no debía dejar evidencia.

Me levanté la blusa y bajé un poco el pantalón. En mi abdomen, cerca de la pelvis, había una cicatriz reciente. Respiré hondo, acerqué la navaja a mi piel y haciendo presión contra de ésta la fui deslizando hacia abajo.

Apreté los ojos al sentir mi piel abrirse y la sangre escurrir hasta manchar mis dedos.

Me sostuve en el lavabo, mi respiración se agitó.

-Aguanta, Kari.- me dije a mí misma.

Cuando me sentí más tranquila, con la herida aún sangrando, mojé un poco de rollo con agua y me limpié bien, al menos para que se quitara y no fuera a manchar la ropa.

Limpié la navaja y la envolví en papel para tirarla a la basura.

Me miré en el espejo una vez más. Me sentía bien, un poco mareada, la herida punzaba bajo mi ropa y sabía que tardaría un par de días para cuando me olvidara de ella.

Una vez que me había repuesto pasé saliva y salí de ahí.

Para mi sorpresa nadie parecía notar mi presencia. Me sentía invisible, excepto para algunos hombres que me veían y comentaban algo entre ellos. Nada agradable, podía adivinar.

Entré a una de las habitaciones, la puerta era blanca y tenía calcomanías de flores pegadas a todo lo largo y ancho. Supuse era de Mimí. Y efectivamente, era como si hubiera entrado al interior de un algodón de azúcar. Todo ahí era rosa pastel, con algunos detalles blancos.

Había peluches en la cama, en el suelo y en un sillón blanco de piel. En el suelo se extendía un tapete en forma de corazón rojo, y la televisión y laptop eran blancas.

Para tener 23 años, la habitación de Mimí lucía como la de una niña de 6.

Me acosté en la cama y miré el techo decorado por estrellas fosforescentes. Casi no se escuchaba la música y todas las voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté poner la mente en blanco cuando escuché un ruido. Me incliné sobre la cama y noté que había una puerta al lado del closet.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta.

Me levanté dispuesta abrir la puerta cuando ésta se dejó venir hacia mí.

-¡Auch!- me quejé, llevando mi mano a la frente.

-Lo siento.- escuché y levanté la cabeza de inmediato. Era él.

-No, ha sido mi culpa.

-No te escuché entrar.- dijo él.

-Eh… sí…- vi que bajó su mirada a mi cadera y se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó. Mi blusa estaba manchada de sangre y me odié a mí misma por no haber sido más prudente.

-Eh… nada.- respondí haciendo caso omiso y caminé hasta la cama.

-Kari, estás sangrando.- dijo, preocupado. Solté un suspiro, me levanté la blusa y, efectivamente, la estúpida cortada estaba al rojo vivo.- Déjame ver.

La herida no parecía tan profunda, aún así, debía limpiarla con alcohol.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?- preguntó, yendo a buscar un botiquín al baño.

-Ah pues… a un imbécil se le cayó una botella de cerveza en la cocina y me he cortado.- me mordí el labio tragándome la pena, debía mejorar mi manera de mentir y mis mentiras.

TK abrió el espejo del lavabo y halló algodón, alcohol y una gasa.

-¿En la cocina?- preguntó. Acababa de salir de ahí hacía unos minutos y no había visto vidrios regados o indicio de que algo así hubiera pasado.

-Sí.

Su mente empezó a maquinar otros posibles escenarios en cómo pudo haberse hecho la herida, pero no tenía por qué cuestionar a Kari. Al menos no veía por qué no fuera como ella decía.

-A ver…- se sentó a mi lado en la cama, mojó un poco el algodón con alcohol y comenzó a pasarlo a orillas de la herida lenta y suavemente.

Noté la mirada de TK sobre mi piel y tragué saliva. Sentía que mi cuerpo entero quería temblar ante él y tuve que resistirme.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó, para romper el silencio.

-Un poco.

-Voy a pasar esto por la herida, si te duele me dices.- asentí solamente. No me atrevía a quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía, sabía que al hallarme con sus hermosos ojos azules me perdería.

Una vez habiendo hecho esto, puso la gasa sobre la cortada y la pegó con cinta.

-Listo.- dijo.- Tardará unos días en cicatrizar, pero vas a estar bien.- asentí solamente, me había embobado al verlo. Estaba divino. Con sus mejillas rosas, sus labios incitándome a probar de ellos, sus ojos bien abiertos fijados en mí, su piel… ugh.

-Gracias, TK.- me estremecí al pronunciar su nombre.

Él regresó a dejar las cosas al baño y para cuando volvió, yo me había acostado en la cama.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿No vas a bajar?- pregunté, luego de un rato.

-Mmm, ¿quieres que sea honesto? La verdad no tenía ganas de venir, si lo hice fue porque mi hermano insistió.- sonreí.- ¿Y tú?

-No… vine con un amigo pero se puso a coquetear apenas llegamos.- me reí, al pensar en lo absurdo que era, ya que Joe nunca había sido un galán.- No me agradan mucho las fiestas.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces?- TK se volteó para poder verme y yo hice lo mismo.

- _Para verte_.- pensé.- Lo mismo que tú, me insistieron.

Él asintió.

-Eh… TK.

-¿Si?

-Sobre el mail que te envié…

-Ah, eso, no…

-Perdón.

-No tienes que disculparte.

-Lamento haberte molestado con eso.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- dijo, sonriendo.

-_Claro, no pasa nada, tan sólo se me ha roto el corazón, se perdió la ilusión y entré en depresión… pero no pasa nada_.- me dije a mí misma.- _Qué idiota eres, Hikari_.

* * *

**Self-injuring o auto mutilarse... ¿quién ha pasado por esto o pensado en ello? Me encantaría leer sus historias...**

**... I'm going to the dark place. Enjoy!**


	4. Bittersweet regret

**3**

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Odiaba que se me fuera el tiempo fantaseando e imaginando mi vida junto a TK para que al final nada pasara.

Sólo perdía tiempo. Tiempo que mis calificaciones estaban reclamando.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó mi madre. Me había levantado tarde y llevaba prisa.

-No, no me tardaré mucho.- comenté, poniéndome los tenis.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado!- preguntó alarmada viendo mi muñeca. ¡Rayos! Debía haberme puesto un suéter.

-Se me ha caído un matraz.- mentí.- Me corté con un vidrio.- mi madre se quedó viendo a la herida recién hecha e hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no comentó algo más.

-Llévate una manzana.

-No, regreso temprano, nos vemos.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más agarré mi bolsa y salí de casa.

Apenas subí al autobús abrí el libro que llevaba, me faltaba poco más de la mitad para terminarlo; Joe me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños, era una novela de E.L. James, _Fifty shades of Grey,_ en la que relataba una relación sexo-masoquista entre un apuesto joven billonario y una chica normal que acababa de terminar sus estudios universitarios. Apenas había empezado a leerla hace un par de días me había identificado de inmediato con la protagonista.

Apenas unos cuantos párrafos y las letras se empezaron a combinar y me pegó un dolor en la sien. Empecé a sentir nauseas y opté por guardarlo. Me fui escuchando música camino a la escuela.

Aunque sabía que era poco probable, quería ver a TK, me estaba muriendo de ganas por saber de él, por escuchar su voz, sus ojos...

Desde hacía un par de semanas que lo había visto en la fiesta ya no había vuelto a saber de él. Aquella noche regresé a casa peor de lo que estaba.

Cuando iba subiendo por un puente para la escuela mi celular vibró en mi bolsa haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Hola?

-Kari, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó la inconfundible voz de Joe.

-Mmm llegando al infierno, ¿y tú?

-A punto de salir de él. Veme en la plaza principal de la facultad, necesito contarte algo.- y antes de que pudiera responder, él ya había colgado. Sonaba bastante extraño.

No apresuré el paso, la verdad era que me dolía mucho la cabeza y casi no sentía fuerza en mis piernas al avanzar.

Miré mi brazo. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Herirme no iba a hacer que me olvidara de TK o del _rechazo,_ pero el dolor en mi piel definitivamente me distraía por ratos.

Miré a mi amigo a lo lejos y éste corrió a abrazarme, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y podía adivinar que, o se sacó la lotería, o consiguió novia.

-¿Qué pas…?

-¡Kari, soy tan feliz!- reí.

-Me doy cuenta.

-¡Me han aceptado!- gritó, haciendo que más de un par de ojos se voltearan.

-¿Aceptado?

-El intercambio. ¡Me voy a Alemania en dos meses!- mi corazón se aceleró y creí escuchar los cientos de pedazos cayéndose.

-¿Alemania?- Joe asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hoy fui a hablar con la coordinadora y…- empezó a hablar y contarme cómo le habían dado la noticia o algo así, pero mi mente se había ido. Se había hundido en lo más oscuro y peligroso que existe en mí. Miré a mi mejor amigo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto.- Y así me dijo, ¿qué piensas?

Abracé a Joe como nunca. Aferré mis brazos a su cuello sin querer soltarlo, sin poder soltarlo. Era increíble que esto estuviera pasando y no concebía la idea de estar sin él. El peso de la noticia no terminaba por caerme.

-Me da muchísimo gusto por ti.- mentí.- Es lo que te mereces.- sonreí.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Un año.- otro golpe para lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón.

-Es genial, Joe.

-Tengo que contarle a mis papás, pero no te preocupes Kari, te prometo que no me olvidaré de ti, estaremos hablando todos los días por video cámara y será como si no me hubiera ido. Te prometo que no sentirás la diferencia.

Sonreí simplemente y me despedí de él sin mucho alarde, prometiéndole que el fin de semana saldríamos a comer.

Se iría. Mi Joe se iría y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Como por inercia caminé hacia los laboratorios para ver si TK estaba ahí. Necesitaba verlo de inmediato. Entré al baño, me miré en el espejo y una a una las palabras de mi amigo daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

_Alemania. Un año. Aceptado. Intercambio. Distancia. Despedida._

Me quebré pensando en lo que eso representaría para mí. Desde hacía años Joe había sido la única compañía que en verdad disfrutaba, la única persona con la que me gustaba salir y hablar y no me aburría.

Y ya no estaría.

Tomé rollo para limpiarme el rostro. Para mi mala suerte el rímel se había corrido, me ardían los ojos y mis mejillas estaban coloradas.

Traté de componerme lo mejor que pude.

Salí del baño y me asomé en el laboratorio. Estaba solo. Maldije por dentro y me fui de allí preguntándome si en algún momento se me iba a terminar la mala suerte.

* * *

**Hola chicos! :D**

**Alguien me preguntó que por qué mis historias tienen que tener "una enfermedad"... bueno, no lo sé, supongo que es parte de que quise estudiar psicología para analizar a las personas con trastornos o casos así y me llaman mucho la atención jajaja además de que es mi manera personal de dramatizar :p**


	5. We are never ever getting back together

**4**

* * *

14 llamadas perdidas.

Joe no se daba por vencido.

-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó mi madre, viendo mi celular vibrar sobre la mesita del centro. Ella estaba en el sillón junto a mí bordando y yo recostada boca abajo en otro mirando la televisión sin prestar atención.

-No.- respondí sin ganas.

-Kari, él y tú han sido amigos por años, no creo que sea prudente que te alejes de él así de pronto sobre todo cuando algo tan importante le acaba de ocurrir. Seguro quiere compartirlo contigo.- tuve que reprimir el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

-Será lo mejor para los dos, créeme. Si Joe y yo continuamos viéndonos la despedida será más dolorosa. _De lo que ya es_.- añadí para mí misma.

Mi madre no mencionó más sobre el tema; tomé el celular y lo escondí bajo mi brazo para no escucharlo vibrar.

La verdad era que esto me estaba partiendo el alma. Tener que alejarme de mi mejor amigo era una tortura. Pero estaba convencida de que sería lo mejor, así nos desacostumbraríamos más pronto el uno del otro.

Sin aguantar más, me levanté y fui a mi cuarto; me tumbé boca abajo en la cama y vi al lado mi laptop.

Era uno de esos molestos fines de semana en que la depresión invadía mi vida y sentía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Encendí la laptop, pero sin moverme de donde estaba, y automáticamente abrí una carpeta, _oculta_, en donde, digamos, mi obsesión me había llevado a guardar algunas fotos de TK.

Y ahí estaba. Con sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello dorado, piel blanca, sonriendo a la cámara tan… perfecto.

No pude contener una nostálgica sonrisa al verlo.

Diablos, ¿por qué me gustaba tanto ese hombre? Sabía, muy dentro de mí, que era un caso perdido y él nunca iba a verme de la misma manera. Jamás iba a gustarle. ¿Por qué me torturaba al querer seguir intentando?

-_Basta, Kari_.- me dije a mí misma.

Pero no podía, no quería que él dejara de gustarme. Pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero no.

Miré una foto en la que él aparecía recostado en un sillón, parecía distraído. Llevaba una camisa gris y sobre esa otra de botones color negro con verde. Sus converse negros, pantalón de mezclilla, no iba rasurado y su manos… me encantaban sus manos.

Solté un largo suspiro y me quedé mirándolo. Imaginándome ahí, acostada a su lado, acariciando su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, besándome la frente, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Hablando de cosas triviales en la vida, riéndonos de tonterías. Impregnándome de su aroma, mordiendo sus labios, acariciando su cabello… una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Tanto estar con él como olvidarlo era un caso perdido para mí. Una gran parte de mí quería seguir intentando mientras otra me decía que debía parar si no quería que la agonía fuera más grande.

Takeru Takaishi, ¿qué me has hecho?

* * *

Las luces empezaron a parpadear y sin más remedio tuve que bajar a la cocina por un par de velas y cerillos por si llegaba a irse.

Hacía más de dos horas que había empezado a llover y parecía una tormenta que nunca acabaría. Mis padres estaban en una boda, dudaba que llegaran temprano, y Matt estaba roncando en su cuarto.

Encendí la estufa y puse agua a calentar para prepararme un café. Pasaba de la 1:00am y no tenía nada de sueño.

Empezaba a odiar la maldita costumbre que se me había formado de pensar en Catherine. No sólo no podía dormir, sino que me ponía de mal humor. ¿Por qué aún le tomaba tanta importancia? Estaba más que claro que a ella no le interesaba volver conmigo. No había vuelto a buscarme desde el incidente.

Por otro lado, estaba Kari. Esa chiquilla… sentía culpa al no poder corresponderle como quería. Pero, independientemente de los sentimientos que aún tenía por mi ex, había otras razones por las que no me permitía darme el lujo de salir con ella o alguien más.

No pude contener una sonrisa al recordar una vez que me invitó a salir…

_-TK, ¿qué haces aquí?- escuché que me hablaron._

_-Esperando a un amigo.- le respondí a Kari.- ¿Y tú?_

_-Lo mismo… eh… bueno… esperando a una amiga.- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Me pareció linda y sonreí._

_-¿Y cómo te fue en los exámenes?- me acerqué a ella._

_-Eh… bien, ¿y a ti?_

_-Bien._

_Entre más me acercaba, ella se movía para alejarse, era demasiado obvio que mi presencia la intimidaba y por alguna extraña razón me gustaba aquello. Cerré nuestra distancia lo suficiente hasta atraparla en una pared. Clavé mi mirada en ella, quien no me quitó los ojos de encima._

_-TK…_

_-¿Si?_

_-El… el sábado habrá una fiesta.- dijo, con la voz algo cortada.- Deberías venir._

_-¿Me estás invitando?- pregunté divertido y ella sonrió bajando la mirada para que no la viera enrojecer._

_-Algo así…- murmuró en voz baja._

_-Quizás vaya.- dije y, acto seguido, ella volvió a clavarme su mirada y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_-¿En serio?- asentí._

_-No lo prometo, pero sería divertido._

El sonido de la tetera me trajo de vuelva a la realidad y apagué la estufa. Cogí una taza, serví el agua y lo demás para hacer el café.

Qué imbécil era, ¿cómo no quería que Kari se ilusionara si yo le había dado alas? Le dije que sí, no fui a la fiesta, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle dónde sería, a qué hora o disculparme.

Sentí pena por ella y un enorme coraje conmigo mismo. A veces solía ser muy estúpido.

Estaba por volver a mi cuarto cuando el timbre sonó. Me pareció extraño que alguien fuera a esa hora y sólo se me ocurrió que a mis papás se les hubiera olvidado la llave.

Dándole un sorbo a mi café, fui a abrir.

-¿Catherine?- me sorprendió verla ahí, de pie, empapada de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó. Estaba ronca y si no se secaba cuanto antes se enfermaría.

No estaba seguro de querer hablar con ella o, peor aún, dejarla entrar a mi casa. Pero igual no tenía el corazón de cerrarle la puerta y menos en esas condiciones.

-Claro.- respondí, dejándola pasar.- Te traeré una toalla para que te seques, ¿quieres café, agua…?

-Un café está bien.- dijo, quedándose parada en el recibidor.

Fui a la cocina, puse más agua a calentar, después subí por una toalla limpia, una camisa y shorts para que se cambiara.

-Toma.- dije, dándole las cosas.- Ya sabes dónde está el baño.

-Gracias, TK.- dijo sonriendo.

Regresé a preparar su café, estaba sirviendo el azúcar cuando ella apareció en la cocina.

-Pondré esto en la secadora.- dije, tomando su ropa y la toalla mojada.- Tómate esto.- le di la taza de café y un paquete de galletas, que sabía eran sus favoritas.

Una vez hecho esto, volví con ella y me senté para verla de frente en la barra.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Bastante bien.- respondí, exagerando un poco mi tono de voz.- ¿Y tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

-Te extraño mucho.- fue su respuesta. La miré simplemente, no tenía nada que decir a eso, o al menos, no quería.- Este tiempo sin ti me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres, TK.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y acarició mis nudillos y dedos, pero me quité de inmediato.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, Catherine.- le dije fríamente.- Es una pena que haya sido demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde?- asentí.- Pero TK, ¿es que ya no me quieres?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. ¿Que si no la quería? Ella era mi primer amor; con quien aprendí a conocer y tratar a las mujeres, a quien le di mi primer beso y me vio llorar por miedo.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunté secamente. Ella se mojó los labios, se secó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

-He venido a verte y pedirte que me des otra oportunidad.- respondió, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.- Por favor, TK…- suplicó.

-No Cathy, sabías claramente que yo no perdono una infidelidad y lo que tú me hiciste…- tuve que contenerme apretando fuertemente mi taza de café. El tan solo recordar aquella escena en su casa me alteraba mucho.

-Por favor, perdóname. Jamás fue mi intención herirte.

-Pero lo hiciste.- dije, explotando. Me levanté y le di la espalda.

-TK…

-Catherine tú eras todo lo que yo quería. Lo único para lo que vivía y lo sabes.- ella comenzó a llorar y se levantó para acercarse a mí.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y fui una tonta que me dejé llevar, pero yo te quise… te quiero.

-No, no es verdad. Cuando quieres a alguien en serio te enfocas en la persona y no te dejas llevar por otra.

-TK…

-No puedo volver contigo, no quiero.- dije, intentando sonar convincente de mis palabras.- Por favor no te humilles más rogándome que es inútil.

Ella asintió cruzándose de brazos. La situación se estaba tornando muy incómoda y quería que se fuera cuanto antes, pero no podía echarla con semejante tormenta afuera.

-Iré por una cobija y una almohada para que duermas en la sala.- dije.

Subí de nuevo y agarré un par de sábanas limpias y una almohada de la cama de Matt. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida mi mente y mi corazón se peleaban por lo que cada uno quería hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Fui a la sala y Catherine sostenía una hoja de papel que estaba leyendo. Dejé las cosas sobre el sillón.

-TK, tú…- asentí.- ¡Wow, felicidades! ¿Cuándo te irás?

-Aún no lo sé. Pero espero que no pase de este año. Quizás en verano.

Me habían dado una beca para estudiar maestría en el extranjero al graduarme. Era una buena oferta, razón por la cual entré a clases de francés. Era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacia años y un motivo por el cual no podía corresponderle a Kari, ni retomar lo que tenía con Catherine.

-Te irá muy bien, TK.- dijo ella acercándose a mí.- Te lo mereces.

Fueron segundos en los que nos miramos a los ojos y ella me besó. Sentí la presión de sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos frías me agarraron las mejillas. La agarré de la cintura para alejarla de mí.

-Lo siento, Cat. Pero esto ya se terminó.- le dije, dándole la espalda para subir a mi cuarto.

Quizás estaba siendo muy duro, quizás muy grosero, probablemente le había partido el corazón, si es que tenía uno, pero para mí, ella representaba mi pasado y prueba de ello era que sus labios ya no me sabían igual.

* * *

**Acabo de darme cuenta de que hay una publicación de Laura Gallego García (mi autora favorita) se llama _Donde los árboles cantan_, awww me pondré a buscarla! Si alguien ya la leyó dígame qué le pareció :p**

**Y pues, este capi ya es el parte-aguas para que "empiece" la historia :p disfrútenlo! :D**


	6. Everything will be okay

**5**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Joe se fue. Al principio creí que sería sencillo y me acostumbraría rápido pero no fue así. Conforme pasaba el tiempo lo extrañaba más, me sentía sola sin él, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo todos los días, a caminar juntos rumbo al camión, ir a tomar un café, platicar de cada detalle que nos hubiera ocurrido durante el día… era difícil andar sola por la escuela sin más compañía que hombres hablando de sexo.

Miré el reloj, las 9:02pm, voltee a mi alrededor y como si fuera cosa hecha adrede por el destino la gente que pasaba por mi lado llevaba compañía y yo… sola. Miré la librería, recordé la innumerable cantidad de veces que Joe y yo fuimos a matar el tiempo viendo qué nuevas publicaciones habían traído. Miré el mismo camino que no hacía mucho había recorrido a su lado y de inmediato sentí mis mejillas mojarse por las lágrimas. No era que me gustara llorar o yo lo provocara, era que lo extrañaba y sentía la necesidad de escucharlo, abrazarlo o simplemente reír por cualquier tontería que dijera.

-Sé fuerte, Kari…- me dije a mí misma.

Seguí caminando, muy lentamente debo añadir, y de pronto sentí que me picaron el estómago, giré a mi derecha y… me topé con una encantadora sonrisa de la cual me enamoré.

-¿Por qué tan decaída?- preguntó TK.

Lo miré por segundos y sentí como el nudo de mi garganta iba saliendo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que no pude más y me eché a llorar.

-Hey, bonita… ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?- no pude responderle, no me salían las palabras.

TK me abrazó muy fuerte y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello. Hubo un momento en donde ya no me salía más llanto, ya no había más lágrimas y aún así… seguí abrazándolo.

Adoraba su perfume entre dulce y varonil. El saber que él estaba ahí, sentir que era real, no estaba soñando, no era una ilusión, él existía y mi mente quiso fantasear con la idea de que yo era importante para él…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó y tuve que soltarlo. Asentí solamente y busqué un kleenex en mi mochila.

-Es sólo que mi mejor amigo se fue.- dije.- Hace un mes y… aún no me acostumbro.- él sonrió.

-¿Para qué se va, verdad?

Sonreí y TK se acercó y me abrazó de nuevo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondí mi rostro en su hombro y me aferré fuerte a él. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura y lo único que deseaba era permanecer así para siempre.

-Kari… ¿vas a tu casa?- preguntó.

-Sí.- respondí, separándome de él.

-Te acompaño.

Lo miré y sonreí. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar de él nunca.

Caminamos a la parada del autobús, pero antes entramos a comprar unas galletas a una tienda porque TK estaba muriéndose de hambre. Yo compré un té helado. Después se sentó conmigo a esperar el camión.

-¿Y cómo te ha…?- estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando mi celular sonó.

-Lo siento.- dije, sacándolo de mi mochila. Era un número desconocido- ¿Si?

-Kari, ¿eres tú?- escuché la voz de una mujer.

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

-Soy la mamá de Yolei, cariño.

-Ah, hola señora.- saludé, algo consternada por su llamada.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- escuché un largo suspiro antes de que respondiera.

-Kari, Yolei está internada, hace un par de horas la trajimos a la clínica del centro.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasó?

Hubo un breve silencio, después, casi en un susurro, la señora Inoue habló.

-Tiene cáncer.

_Cáncer_.

-Mi Yolei tiene un tumor en el pulmón derecho…- comenzó a hablar, con suma tranquilidad; miré a TK y sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puede ser.- fue todo lo que pude decir.- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Ahora terminó el horario para visitas, pero mañana a partir de las 8:00am puedes venir.

-Lo siento tanto, señora. Dígale a Yolei que no se preocupe, que todo va a salir bien y que la quiero mucho.- dije, quebrándoseme la voz.

-Así será, cariño.

Tras despedirme de ella y que me diera indicaciones de dónde se encontraba mi amiga me quedé mirando el celular y procesando lo que acababa de saber.

_Cáncer de pulmón_.

¿Yolei? ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir eso?

-¿Kari, todo en orden?- preguntó TK. Negué con la cabeza.

-Es Yolei Inoue.- dije.- La conozco desde que entramos a la universidad; su madre acaba de llamar para decirme que está internada.

-¿Pero está bien?

-Tiene cáncer.- al pronunciar estas palabras mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas estallaron por mi rostro. TK pasó uno de sus brazos y me recargué en su pecho, escondiéndome en él mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Tranquila, ella estará bien.- decía.

Pero ya no estaba segura de si ese _todo irá bien_ realmente existía, para ella, para mí o para el mundo.

-¿Cuándo irás a verla?- preguntó y me separé de él.

-Mañana. En la tarde.- saqué un kleenex y me limpié las mejillas.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos. El brillo de la luna se veía reflejado en ellos y torció el labio en una encantadora sonrisa que con gusto le devolví.

¿Takeru Takaishi pedía ir conmigo? Y como por arte de magia mi esperanza fue alimentada, mi sonrisa idiota se dibujó y todo lo que pensaba era: "Dios, ¡quiero besarlo!".

-Claro.- respondí.

A lo lejos vi el autobús en el que me iba y me levanté.

-Muchísimas gracias, TK.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- sonreí, había algo que por mucho tiempo estaba guardando y era hora que lo dijera.

-Ha decir verdad, sí. No tienes idea de los momentos tan difíciles que he pasado y gracias a ti… o bueno, el haberte conocido ha hecho más ameno todo.- aún sin mucha luz pude ver sus mejillas enrojecer. Dios, cómo amaba a este hombre.

-No sé qué decir, Kari.- respondió apenado.

-No, está bien, yo entiendo…- dije, sintiendo de nuevo la realidad: yo no era importante para él.- Muchas gracias, TK, nos vemos mañana.

Y con el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho me fui. Apenas y me senté en el camión, abrí el libro y la primera frase que vi decía esto "_Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… bueno casi. Puedo vivir con esto. Lo entiendo._"

Al parecer no era la única que sufría por el rechazo de alguien.

De pronto recordé algo que me había dicho, _bonita_. TK me había llamado bonita y yo no presté atención a sus palabras.

Creo que me equivoqué antes, creo que el _todo irá bien_ sí existe, después de todo.

* * *

**Awww para la Anónima que me respondió, aquí va: Me he leído Crónicas de la torre, Memorias de un Idhun y La emperatriz de los etéreos (ese lo tengo) pero aquí en México es muy difícil conseguir libros de ella D: de hecho cuando los leí esos fueron en PDF y ahora en mi cumpleaños un amigo me regaló el de La emperatriz porque lo consiguió en USA, jaja pero ya me bajé el de Donde los árboles cantan para empezar a leerlo :D**

**Ando muy inspirada y eso es contraproducente porque no he hecho nada de tarea jajaja pero ya no subo hasta el fin de semana y con Enfrentando Gigantes, probablemente el viernes, mas no lo prometo :p**


	7. Sweet pie, don't make me regret!

**6**

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la fe. Había olvidado a Dios y todo lo relacionado a Él. Presencié muchos milagros, vi cómo la fe actuó en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida pero esta vez simplemente no podía hacerlo. No me sentía lo suficientemente pura y buena para ir con Dios a pedirle por mi amiga.

-Tengo miedo, TK.- dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Es normal sentir miedo.- respondió él, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y acomodándolo tras mi oído. Tal gesto provocó cierto nerviosismo y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al metro. Abordamos y nos sentamos en dos lugares apartados de los demás asientos. Dentro de mí había una mezcla de sentimientos, nervios, miedo, tristeza, alegría… no creía que era posible sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo pero sí, lo era.

Empecé a enrollar el kleenex que traía en la mano y a despedazarlo sobre mi mochila, realmente intentaba poner mi mente en blanco y distraerme un poco pero TK agarró mi mano, me quitó el papel, lo guardó en su mochila y jugueteó con mis dedos y anillos.

No quise mirarlo, sabía que parecía tomate en esos momentos y temí que se burlara de mí. Lo dejé jugar con mi mano y entonces algo llamó mi atención, en su brazo derecho tenía una cicatriz en la muñeca. Solté su mano izquierda y agarré su otro brazo.

-¿Qué es…?- pregunté. Él se arremangó la camisa cubriéndose la cicatriz y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Nada.- dijo, sin darle importancia.

-¿Acaso tú has…?- volteó hacia mí y por primera vez pude ver tristeza en sus ojos. Él asintió.

-Fue hace tiempo… me rompieron el corazón.- sonrió ante el comentario.

-Y tú casi te rompes la mano, ¿no?- añadí con ironía, de pronto me sentía enojada, al saber que él, el hombre al que admiraba y quería con toda mi alma, había intentado quitarse la vida.- ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, me rompieron el corazón.- asentí solamente; suspiré profundo y me voltee sin muchos deseos de discutir o rogar porque me dijera.

Nos bajamos del metro y caminamos rumbo al hospital donde mi amiga se encontraba. Me sentía incómoda, estábamos en uno de esos silencios que no se disfrutan.

TK iba tarareando una canción y yo… muriendo de ganas porque hiciera algo más.

-Fue el año pasado cuando lo hice.- dijo de pronto y voltee a verlo, pero él seguía caminando con la mirada clavada en el piso pateando piedritas.- En mi casa estábamos atravesando un mal momento, mis papás estaban por separarse, una mala racha económica, mi hermano se involucró en las drogas…

-Y te rompieron el corazón.- añadí con sarcasmo y él sonrió.

-Te diré… no es muy grato hallar a la mujer que juraba yo era el amor de su vida en la cama con otro.- aquellas palabras me dejaron helada, me detuve por completo y él dio unos pasos más hasta que notó que no iba a su lado y volteó hacia mí.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te hicieron qué…?- ahora sí estaba realmente enfadada con aquellas personas, sé que parecía una estupidez dado que no las conocía pero, ¿cómo jodidos se atrevería alguien a lastimar así a mi TK?... supongo que era notorio mi enfado porque él sonrió.

-Eso ya pasó.- se desabotonó la camisa y me mostró la cicatriz.- Y esto…- dijo, tomando mi mano para que la tocara.- No es la solución a los problemas.

Voltee a verlo y me sonrió. Miré de nuevo su brazo y sentí ganas de llorar, pero me recordé que debía ser fuerte.

Entonces me levanté la manga del suéter y le mostré mi muñeca.

-¿Tú también…?- preguntó. Asentí.

-Te dije que había tenido momentos difíciles.

-¿Lo sigues haciendo?- quiso saber de pronto.

-No.- él asintió.

Seguimos caminando hasta el hospital, faltaba sólo un par de cuadras. Yo sabía que él no sentía algo por mí, al menos no algo más que amistad. Me había dejado en claro que yo no le gustaba y que, por más que lo intentara, nada se daría entre nosotros.

Me odiaba cada vez que ese impulso de mostrarle lo que sentía por él salía, porque él se incomodaba, pero no podía evitarlo, no tengo control de mis sentimientos, ¿o si?

Entramos al segundo piso de urgencias, en una sala de espera estaba la mamá de Yolei, una señora demasiado amable y atenta.

-¡Kari!- corrió y se echó en mis brazos a llorar. La abracé fuertemente.- ¿Por qué le pasa esto a mi hija, querida?- tan sólo negué con la cabeza, si tuviera la respuesta…

-Ella estará bien.- intenté sonreír y hacerme la fuerte.- Ya verá que dentro de un tiempo estaremos contando esto como una anécdota más.- saqué mi paquete de kleenex y le ofrecí uno, ella se limpió el rostro y volteó a ver a TK.

-¿Y este joven tan guapo?- preguntó.

-Ah, él es mi…- me mordí el labio para no hablar y cerré los ojos… tenía que ser tan tonta.- Es…

-TK Takaishi.- dijo él.- Novio de Kari.

La señora Inoue me miró emocionada y le dio un abrazo a TK. Yo me quedé perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿había dicho "novio"?

De pronto sentí que algo me sacudía y caía de un precipicio y la voz de la linda señora era una cuerda que me sostenía de no chocar contra el piso.

-Está guapísimo, cariño.- dijo y sonreí.- Vayan con mi hija, le dará mucho gusto verlos.- asentí. TK me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta el cuarto.

Me sentía en las nubes. Estaba flotando en un lugar donde el miedo, el enojo y la tristeza no existían, lo único que existía era TK y la inmensa felicidad que él siempre me causaba.

Entramos y Yolei estaba recostada escuchando música de su ipod.

-¡Hey!- puso una enorme sonrisa al verme y me acerqué a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunté.

-Mejor que nunca, ¿y tú? ¡Guapísima!- sonreí como siempre.

Hacia dos años que había conocido a Yolei en la escuela; debo admitir que al principio la juzgué por cómo vestía y la música que escuchaba, pero me enamoré de ella. La persona que era por dentro no tenía nada que ver con su exterior.

Ella siempre me estaba haciendo cumplidos, halagos, me compraba galletas, frituras y refrescos. La verdad era imposible no quererla tanto.

Y que de la noche a la mañana me dijeran que podía irse… no podía con semejante noticia.

-Eh… Yoli.- era como la llamaba de cariño.- ¿Conoces a TK?- pregunta idiota, claro que lo conocía, me la pasaba hablando de él todo el día.

-Claro, Takaishi, ¿verdad?- TK asintió y se acercó a saludarla, después se paró atrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Es mi… novio.- dije, sonrojándome.

-¡Uy! ¿Desde hace cuánto?- preguntó mi amiga, emocionada. Titubee al responder, no estaba preparada para mentir.

-Hace tiempo.- respondió TK y luego me besó en la sien.

Nos quedamos en el hospital poco más de dos horas hasta que una enfermera vino a corrernos.

Me sentía muy cansada, tenía sed y a decir verdad, aún no quería llegar a mi casa. TK iba callado y temí que estuviera molesto, aunque no veía razón alguna.

-¿Tienes que llegar ya a tu casa?- preguntó de pronto.

-No.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?- inevitablemente sonreí.

-Sí, vamos.

Él asintió y tomamos un taxi hacia una cafetería que se hallaba en el centro. Era un lugar muy cómodo y sólo había una pareja.

Pedí un capuccino caliente con chocolate, él un te de mango y ambos una rebanada de pay de queso.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- dije, en lo que traían nuestro pedido.

-De nada.- respondió, sonriendo.- Yolei se ve muy bien. Verás que se va a recuperar pronto, saldrá de esta.

Asentí, simplemente. Luego se formó otro silencio, un tanto incómodo, hasta que vino la mesera.

-Mmm esto está delicioso.- dije, saboreando el pay.

-Veo que no te importan mucho las calorías.- sonreí, la verdad era que no, nunca había sido de las que se pasaran leyendo el contenido nutricional de los alimentos. Si me gustaba me lo comía y ya, no importaba si le hacía bien o mal a mi cuerpo, aunque sí, después venía el remordimiento.

-Adoro el pastel y cualquier cosa con dulce.- dije.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viéndose terriblemente sexy.

-Ajá…

-Si le pones tres sobres de azúcar al café sabe mejor.

-Eso no es un secreto.

-Bueno, entonces creo… que el secreto es que me gustas…- no sé si escuché bien o él dijo que yo le gustaba, pero nos miramos por lo que pareció una eternidad y escuché los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse.- Me gustan las mujeres que comen sin remordimiento.- dijo, dándole una mordida a su pay.

Quise hablar en ese momento, hacerle mil preguntas, pero me quedé muda. Tenía ganas de gritarle lo que sentía y preguntar "¿Por qué no te gusto? O ¿Si te gusto por qué no me lo dices?" pero no debía verme desesperada, no quería que pensara que soy una psicótica acechadora o algo así.

Hablamos de música, algunos conciertos a los que hemos ido, de nuestras familias, los años vergonzosos de secundaria, los mejores y peores regalos recibidos en navidad, las caídas de niños, en fin… entramos en una especie de círculo de confianza.

No volví a mencionar el "me gustas"… pensé que ya tendría tiempo para saber eso.

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ufff me sacan una sonrisotototota enorme :D**

**Anónima: Kari es real... bueno un 80% de ella jajaja quizá por eso la sientas así, y TK pfff ya verán lo que pasa awwwww muero por seguir publicando pero por lo pronto disfruten de esto el fin de semana :)!**


	8. Pretty little finger heart tattoo

**7**

* * *

-¿Te hiciste qué!- preguntó Joe perplejo ante la pantalla de mi Macbook.

-Me he hecho un tatuaje.- le dije emocionada.

-Déjame verlo, Yagami, porque no te creo nada.- reí.

Acerqué el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda a la cámara y le mostré el tatuaje recién hecho de corazón.

Desde hacia tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de tener uno pero siempre buscaba excusas para no hacerlo porque temía que fuera a dolerme mucho o a desmayarme en plena operación. Pero no fue así. Lo cierto era que no dolía tanto y dado que el mío era pequeño no tardó más de diez minutos.

-¡Se ve genial!- exclamó Joe.

-Me encanta.- dije.- Lo había visto en fotos pero en mi piel se ve aún mejor.- presumí.

Me consideraba fanática de los tatuajes. Me llamaban mucho la atención y para mí un hombre con uno era realmente sexy. Pero siempre estaba la inseguridad y preocupación de que, por tener uno, no pudiera conseguir un buen empleo o contraer alguna enfermedad.

Pero en la vida hay que correr riesgos confiando siempre en que todo lo que sucederá será para nuestro bien, ¿no? Así que me armé de valor para hacerlo.

Escogí un corazón justo en ese dedo para recordarme que el amor existe y que puede ser eterno si se sabe cuidar bien. También para que, si algún día llegaba a casarme, el anillo lo hiciera resaltar.

-¿Qué dice Takaishi? ¿Ya lo vio?- sonreí al escuchar su nombre.

-Aún no.

-Kari, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes?- preguntó mi amigo.- Porque de pronto se acerca, miente al decir que es tu novio y luego te dice que le gustas, ¿qué es lo que pretende?- me mordí el labio al ver la situación de esa manera.

Lo cierto era que en estas dos semanas que no lo veía no me había puesto a pensar en eso. Me sentía tan feliz por lo que había pasado y lo único que repasaba en mi mente era su preciosa sonrisa y cada detalle de él.

-No sé, Joe. No he hablado con él.

-Mmm no me gustaría ver que se aprovechara de ti.

-No lo hará.- respondí de inmediato.

-Es sólo que, puedes ser muy inocente a veces.- sonreí.- ¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta que suenas como mi papá?

-¡Oye!- se rió.- Sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho, pero te prometo que voy a estar bien.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato más. Pese a las horas de diferencia y el hecho de que él debía ir a dormir, no le importó. Tanto Joe como yo compartíamos una filosofía de vida parecida. Nosotros preferíamos pasar tiempo con las personas que queríamos y dejar a un lado las cosas que _debíamos_ hacer, porque valían más los ratos con nuestros seres queridos que los logros materiales.

Al terminar abrí una imagen de TK en donde aparecía en un callejón, recargado en una pared dándole el sol de frente. Llevaba su cabello rubio alborotado, lentes de sol, una camisa azul y un pantalón beige. Guapísimo, como siempre.

-_Tienes que dejar de hacer esto_.- dijo mi subconsciente.- _Deja de ilusionarte, Hikari_.- No puedo.- me respondí a mí misma pensando en lo patético que eso era.

Él captaba toda mi atención. Me hacía feliz verlo… imaginar escenarios que estaba segura no sucederían pero el hecho de pensarlos, de vivirlos en mi mente, me ponían la piel de gallina y elevaban mi humor, al que mucha falta le hacía eso.

Decidí abrir mi correo, quizás, si le enviaba un mail para saber cómo estaba…

-_Ni se te ocurra_.

Me mordí el labio entre la incertidumbre de qué debía hacer.

Para TK no sería novedad que lo buscara, pero, ¿y mi reputación? ¿Dónde quedaba mi parte de damisela en la que él debía buscarme también?

-_No te busca porque no le interesas_.- habló mi subconsciente haciéndome suspirar.

¿Por qué?

-¿Y si…? _No._

Maldije mi mala suerte. Cerré la foto, apagué la laptop y me acosté mirando hacia el techo. Levanté mi mano izquierda y vi el tatuaje y entonces imaginé cómo sería el día día de mi boda con TK y ahí, frente al juez, él me pusiera el anillo y pronunciara el _sí, acepto_. Bailaríamos esa noche, nos diríamos cuánto nos amamos, agradeceríamos a nuestras familias y amigos por haber asistido a la boda y así, muy de madrugada, nos iríamos a cambiar para después ir al aeropuerto a un vuelo que nos llevara a Nueva York a pasar una grandiosa luna de miel. Y llegando a la gran manzana nos encerraríamos en una lujosa suite y dormiríamos… o no.

Sonreí con mis pensamientos. Nada anhelaba más que poder estar con TK. No era que lo quisiera sólo para acostarme con él, era que… él es el único hombre al que puedo ver de esa manera. Con quien me puedo ver haciendo ese tipo de cosas y estoy segura que no me arrepentiría de entregarle a él el privilegio de ser el primero, y con suerte, el único hombre con quien me acostaría.

-TK…- pronuncié su nombre casi en un susurró y cerré los ojos.

Esa tarde, en mis sueños apareció un hermoso par de ojos azules… similares al color del mar.

* * *

-¿Por qué tan solo?- preguntó Sora, sentándose a mi lado.

-Por nada.- sonreí. Estaba en la azotea de mi casa, había querido alejarme del ajetreo que ella y mi hermano tenían mientras veían una película de terror.

-¿Pensando en alguien?- me mordí el labio; creo que no dejaría de sorprenderme ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres para adivinar los pensamientos.- ¿Quién es?

-Kari.- respondí, volteando a verla.

-¿Kari…? ¡Ay no! ¡TK, no me digas que tú…!- exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué?- pregunté divertido.

-¡Estás enamorado!- soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dije, riéndome, no sé si de nervios o de vergüenza.

-¡Claro que sí! Te conozco muy bien y esa mirada tuya…

-No, Sora.- ella suspiró.- Es sólo que… bueno yo…

-¿Si?

-He pasado tiempo con ella, ¿sabes? Kari tiene un corazón enorme.

-¿Y…?- la miré. Tenía que admitir lo que era más que obvio.

-Ok, tú ganas.- dije y ella chilló de emoción.- Sí me gusta, Sora. Pero no puedo… ya sabes… la maestría.

-¡Takeru Takaishi! Me sorprendes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eso es lo que te detiene para estar con ella?- asentí.

-TK… eso no es impedimento. Sólo tienes que hablar con Kari, ¿ella sabe que vas a irte?

-No.

-¡Díselo!- dijo, casi gritándolo a mi oído.- Tiene que saber que le gustas, que el sentimiento es correspondido.

-¿Y eso de qué le sirve? Si dentro de unos meses no estaré aquí.- Sora frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la frente murmurando algo en voz baja.

-Para una mujer es importante saber que es correspondida. Créeme, cuando tú rechazas a alguien que ha invertido mucho de su esfuerzo en ti, tarde o temprano termina convirtiéndose en una perra amargada.- me reí al escucharla decir eso.- Dile a Kari que te gusta, inténtalo TK.

La miré simplemente. Sus palabras tenían sentido y de alguna manera hicieron que algo dentro de mí encendiera el deseo por ver y hablar con Kari.

-Ella se pondrá feliz y estoy convencida de que va a esperarte.

-Pero eso no es justo para ella. Que se quede esperando.

-Es su decisión. Pero si te quiere, lo hará sin remordimiento ni queja.

Era cierto. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar? Yo me iba por dos años a Canadá y ella se quedaba aquí, en Odaiba. Kilómetros nos separarían. Trece horas de diferencia… no podía pedirle que me esperara, eso sería muy egoísta.

Me maldije por dentro. Precisamente por esto era que no quería una relación con alguien ni ilusionarme. ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer Hikari Yagami?

* * *

**No pude resistirme a subir capítulo! Es que awwwww esta historia me ha atrapado y ya quiero que vean lo que se viene! Jajajaja mientras tanto sigo trabajando con Enfrentando gigantes y otro proyectito que ya verán por ahí :p**


	9. Chasing pavements

**8**

* * *

Mi día no había podido ser más aburrido. Sin mi mejor amigo, sin Yolei haciendo bromas y… sin él. Ir a la escuela parecía tiempo muerto para mí.

Seguí caminando distraídamente, planteándome mil y un posibles encuentros con aquél muchacho que me trae de cabeza; en mis oídos sonaba Houdini de Foster the people y recordé lo sexy que se ve Mark Foster bailando en el video; de pronto un rayo iluminó todo el panorama y a los pocos segundos se dejó escuchar un estruendoso trueno acompañado por multitud de gotas que embistieron el concreto. Dejé que el agua mojara mi rostro y seguí caminando normalmente mientras la gente corría como si fueran hormigas para esconderse.

Mis lentes se empañaron y no me dio tiempo de quitármelos para limpiarlos cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra algo… no tan duro.

-Lo siento.- escuché que dijeron y de inmediato levanté la mirada. Ahí estaba, él… con todo su encanto.

-Perdón.- me maldije mentalmente por ser tan torpe.- Iba distraída y no te vi. Me quité los lentes y los limpié con mi blusa.

-¿El tatuaje es real?- preguntó él apuntando a mi dedo donde tenía el corazón grabado en mi piel. Sonreí.

-Sí, es real.- él tomó mi mano y pasó su dedo índice por la piel tatuada provocando millones de sensaciones, era como si en mi cabeza, estómago y corazón hubiera explotado una bomba al mismo tiempo.

-Qué rebelde, saliste.- murmuró sonriendo y soltó mi mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tengo cara de ser de las que se tatúan?

-Ah decir verdad me pareces más niña buena.- y ese comentario… me mató; mis mejillas ardieron y agradecí que estuviera oscuro para que no pudiera verlas. Me mojé los labios antes de responder, no quería parecer más idiota de lo que ya frente a él.

-Pues ya ves, tengo mis secretos.- TK sólo sonrió y temí que se estuviera burlando de mí, honestamente, yo me burlaría de mí.

-Ven conmigo.- dijo, agarrándome de la mano.

Entramos al edificio de posgrado, por pura buena suerte el guardia no se encontraba ahí así que nos escabullimos a uno de los laboratorios, el lugar estaba oscuro y solo.

Cuando TK encendió la luz me di cuenta de mi condición: era un desastre. Pero algo más captó mi atención: él dejó su mochila sobre una mesa y se volteó dándome la espalda, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y mi corazón fue a mil por hora; mis piernas temblaron, mis brazos también y muchas ideas me pasaron por la mente. Y entonces pude verlo: ahí en su espalda tenía grabado algo, eran letras en griego o latín, no lo reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó medio volteando a verme. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a él.

-¿Latín?- pregunté, al ver la frase grabada cerca de su hombro derecho.

-Así es.- titubé por un momento pero mi impulso fue mayor: toqué su blanca piel y mi respiración se entrecortó. Él se quedó inmóvil y por segundos no dijimos nada.

-¿Qué… qué dice?- inquirí tomando aire.

-"Amor nunquam deficit" traducido es: el amor nunca falla.

-¿A qué edad…?

-19 años.- respondió, volteándose para quedar frente a mí.

Fue ahí donde perdí el aliento, tuve que contenerme muchísimo para no lanzármele encima; podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su mirada clavada en mí, su respiración en mi rostro; mis manos querían tocar su pecho y recorrer cada línea de él.

Lentamente puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, levanté la cabeza y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Kari…- susurró mi nombre; con todo el valor que había dentro de mí, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé. Al principio sólo apreté mis labios contra los suyos y me separé esperando su reacción, nos miramos y él se acercó y me besó, ésta vez con más intensidad.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuello, espalda y cabello… puedo jurar que sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica al rozar mi piel con la suya.

TK estaba devorando mis labios y yo no opuse la menor resistencia. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y perdí mis cinco sentidos; sus manos desfilaban de mis brazos, rostro a mi cintura.

Era el momento que por muchísimo tiempo anhelé, aquél con el que soñé muchas noches. Estaba sucediéndome; era real… sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y nos separamos por un momento para tomar aire, su respiración era agitada; acercó su frente a la mía y como si estuviésemos sincronizados ambos sonreímos.

No sabía qué decir, no hallaba palabras, y tan sólo lo abracé fuertemente, deseando que él pudiera sentir cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo quería… lo importante que era para mí.

Un fuerte trueno cayó haciendo resonar las ventanas y la luz se fue.

-No veo nada.- dije torpemente.

-Espera…

TK se alejó y me quedé parada, no podía ver ni la palma de mi mano y con lo torpe que era seguro caería de bruces al suelo con lo primero que me topara.

Escuché un cierre abrirse y vi que él sacó su celular para iluminar.

-Ven, sosténme esto.- dijo apuntándome con el aparato. Me acerqué y tomé el celular en mis manos mientras él se ponía la camisa de vuelta. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una reja y temí que nos descubrieran.

-Creo que viene alguien.- susurré.

-Sí, ven, sígueme.

Agarró su mochila, me tomó de la mano y salimos, no veía por dónde me llevaba y en dos ocasiones me topé con una silla y una pared. TK abrió una puerta muy despacio y entramos. Una vez que cerró la puerta e iluminó el lugar me di cuenta que era el baño de mujeres.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunté. Él se sentó recargándose en una pared.

-A esperar que venga la luz, las puertas son eléctricas y no podremos salir de aquí.

Asentí simplemente y me fui a sentar a su lado, abracé mis piernas y recargué mi cabeza en ellas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo algo cansada.- sonreí.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y empecé a sentirme desesperada. Alguien debía hablar de lo sucedido y esperaba que fuera él.

-Yo…- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

-Tú primero.- dije.

-Lo que pasó…- dijo, jugando con mi anillo y tocando de nuevo mi tatuaje.

-¿Sí?

-Mira…- se aclaró la garganta, soltó mi mano y volteó a verme.- Me gustas, me gustas mucho…- dijo, y de inmediato mi corazón se aceleró y sentí calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Pero…?- pregunté, suponiendo que había alguno y él sonrió.

-Pero no puedo ofrecerte algo ahorita. Estoy a punto de irme a otro país a estudiar una maestría, faltan meses para eso y es por ello que no puedo pedirte que seamos novios, sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacerlo.

Asentí, comprendiendo muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunté, él se encogió de hombros.

-Miedo, supongo… no lo sé, la verdad, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las relaciones, y bueno… no planeaba ilusionarme con alguien.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio y volví a esconder mi cabeza entre las piernas. ¿Es que acaso siempre tendría mala suerte en el amor? ¿Repetiría la historia una y otra vez? ¿Con cuál finalidad? ¿Qué lección debía aprender de todo esto? ¿Esperar? Estaba harta de que la gente me dijera que no era mi tiempo, que debía ser paciente… ¿cuál era la diferencia entre otras mujeres viviendo su cuento de hadas y yo? ¿Acaso cometí muchos errores en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?

Sentí como un nudo se fue formando en mi garganta y tuve que desviar mis pensamientos para no ponerme a llorar ahí pero con su aroma a mi lado me era casi imposible. TK acarició mi cabello y mi espalda y levanté el rostro intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien, Kari. Te prometo que no voy a perturbar tu vida, no te buscaré ni me acercaré a ti para que no duela tanto cuando me vaya…

Vi su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios moverse… no estaba escuchando lo que decía, mis sentidos se perdieron y me pareció una locura aquello: estaba frente a un hombre guapísimo que me robaba el aliento y elevaba mi ánimo hasta el infinito.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- preguntó sonriendo. Me acerqué y besé sus labios con dulzura.

-Porque me gustas mucho.- respondí.

Tomó mi rostro y me besó de nuevo. Giré mi cuerpo y me senté en sus piernas. Su camisa aún seguía desabrochada por lo que me facilitaba acariciar su pecho y hacer unos cuantos recorridos en el con mis manos. Subí mis brazos hacia su cuello, mis dedos se hundieron dentro de su cabello rubio y empecé a jugar con él, era más suave de lo que pensaba; no podía creer que estaba besando a Takeru Takaishi… a mi TK.

Hice un movimiento inconsciente hacia delante, para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, quería sentirlo mas cerca, TK respingó soltando un gemido y me di cuenta que algo duro estaba entre sus piernas, él me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más, sus labios se dirigieron a mi oído derecho.

-Será mejor que no te muevas demasiado.- susurró con una voz ronca realmente sexy.

-Lo siento.- le dije dando por obvio lo que estaba pasando y enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Tú también me gustas Kari, esto es lo que provocas en mí.- pude sentir cómo su sonrisa se formó en mi oído.

No podía creer que yo le provocaba aquello, realmente me hacía sentir sexy, lo que más de alguna vez maldije por no creer serlo.

-¿En serio te gusto?- me separé de él para ver sus ojos azules que me hipnotizaban.

-No sólo eso, me encantas.- hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran y sin pensarlo dos veces volví a probar esos deliciosos labios, dejando que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que le parecía correcto y disfrutando de sus caricias.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquello, no sabía si terminaría lastimada, si TK se iría, si nos atrapaban qué problemas tendríamos. Lo único de lo que tenía idea era que estaba besando al muchacho que desde hace más de un año se había metido en mi cabeza.

* * *

**A este capítulo es al que le he echado más ganas, la verdad, desde que apareció en mi imaginación me gustó jajaja no puedo decir aún que es de mis favoritos en esta historia :p pero sí al que hasta ahora, le he hecho más modificaciones... oh y no olvido a mi beta Nayeli que metió su cuchara para que esto quedara así :p jajaja**

**Ayer andaba súper feliz y sonriente, se suponía que hoy sería un _buen_ día pero no, acaba de empezar con el pie izquierdo :p anyways, basta de parloteo, háganme sonreír con un review, siii? :)**


	10. Kiss me hard before you go

**9**

* * *

La temperatura había bajado mucho, a decir verdad me agradaban esos días en donde el aire se sentía tan frío que era como si cortara tu rostro al caminar, por más que escondieras las manos estaban frías e igual los pies.

Mi madre me había advertido que me llevara un suéter pero no le hice caso. Usualmente ella exageraba mucho en eso, a veces en pleno verano me obligaba a cargar uno para ir a la escuela por precaución.

Había pasado las mejores dos semanas de mi vida junto a TK y fue tan rápido que me parecieron un sueño.

Acepté salir con él pese a las circunstancias. El futuro no era algo que me preocupara, sabía que nada estaba escrito y las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro. O al menos una parte de mí esperaba que así fuera mientras otra me decía "deja de pensar en eso".

Salíamos a comer, a caminar, hablaba con él todos los días y el laboratorio… pasaban muchas cosas mientras lo _ayudaba_ a terminar su tesis.

Tanto mi madre como Tai sabían que algo me estaba pasando. No era normal en mí usar vestidos, sandalias y maquillaje. Siempre había sido más la chica de playeras y tenis. Pero no quería decirles nada. No estaba dispuesta a recibir un sermón sobre las relaciones y darles pie a que pensaran mal de TK.

Tanto Yolei como Joe no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos pensaba que él se estaba aprovechando de mí porque sabía lo que sentía y yo sólo era su diversión antes de irse. Pero yo no lo veía de esa manera, yo sabía que TK sentía algo también, sólo que no hablábamos de eso.

Esa tarde un doctor en ciencias me pidió que me quedara a limpiar uno de los laboratorios. Mientras otros compañeros se quejaban, a mí me gustaba hacerlo, encontraba relajante aquello de limpiar probetas, matraces y demás instrumentos.

Ya que no tenía prisa por regresar a casa, entré al laboratorio, puse música en mi celular y comencé limpiando una mesa de aluminio en la que habían derramado una especie de pegamento blanco, aunque con un olor más fuerte. Cogí una espátula y fui quitando poco a poco la muestra pero sin rayar el aluminio. Después de esto limpie bien y fui llevando los instrumentos a un fregadero. Y una vez que vi todo lo que tenía que lavar me reí. Si mi madre viera lo que hago seguro me regañaría quejándose de que en casa no le ayudo a lavar los trastes.

Sonó _Smells like teen spirit_ de Nirvana y me puse a tararearla sin darme cuenta que alguien llevaba un rato observándome gustoso.

-¿TK!- me sorprendí al verlo, recargado en la puerta. No lo había escuchado entrar.

-Hola, bonita.- saludó, acercándose a mí.- ¿Te han dicho que te ves muy sexy cantando?- me ruboricé toda y él se rió.

-No… pero gracias.- dije, apenada. TK me besó y de inmediato se me erizó la piel. El roce de sus labios, el dulce néctar de su aliento, eran mi droga, él era mi perdición.

-¿Ocupas ayuda en algo?- preguntó, separándose un poco pero sin soltarme de la cintura.

-No, ya voy a terminar.

Seguí lavando, sólo me faltaban tres pipetas. Él se sentó y curioseó con mi celular, cambiando las canciones hasta hallar una que le agradara.

De reojo lo miraba. Llevaba una camisa verde de botones, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, jeans y sus inconfundibles converse negros. Me tuve que morder el labio para reprimir una sonrisa que se me escapaba al imaginarme escenarios en donde ambos quedábamos sin ropa.

-Tienes buen gusto en música.

-Lo sé.- respondí al instante y luego me arrepentí. TK se rió.

-Me agrada tu modestia.- se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me enrojecí.

-¿Sólo eso?- pregunté divertida. Él estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, me fui haciendo hacia atrás hasta que me topé con una mesa. Me tenía atrapada y eso me gustaba aún más.

-Y también tu cabello.- dijo, dándome un beso en el cuello.- Y tus ojos.- otro beso al otro lado del cuello. Mis piernas temblaban y si seguía así no iban a sostenerme bien.- Y tus labios…

Se quedó mirándome sin dejar de sonreír. Y ahí estaba, en su mirada, la cantidad de sentimientos acumulados. La necesidad de estar a mi lado; de sus ojos escapaba un brillo radiante que sólo una alegría genuina puede provocar.

Pasé saliva y miré sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, mi cuello, acariciaron mi cabello, después bajaron hasta mi cintura y pegó su frente a la mía. Lo vi cerrar los ojos. Tenía su aliento en mi nariz. Acaricié su pecho, lo rodee con mis brazos por su cuello y jugué con su cabello.

Y entonces noté que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Esto no está bien, Kari.- dijo, levantando la cabeza para verme de frente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos a salir muy lastimados cuando me vaya. Eso no es justo para ti.

-¡TK! Basta, recuerda que esa es mi decisión.- él negó con la cabeza y se separó de mí, dándome la espalda.

Sabía que esto sería difícil pero no esperaba que tan pronto y que a él le estuviera afectando así.

-No pensemos en eso, ¿vale?- dije, y lo abracé por la espalda.

-Pensarás que es una locura, pero no quiero imaginarme mis días sin ti.

Me ruboricé ante su comentario y me embriagó una sensación que felicidad y melancolía al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que me sentía importante para alguien.

Para mí también sería difícil y en varias ocasiones se me escapaban lágrimas al imaginarme yendo todos los días a la escuela y que él no estuviera ahí.

Se había convertido en una parte importante. Algo esencial. Todo lo que hacía era pensando en él.

-TK…- él se volteó y me miró con ternura.- Vamos a estar bien.- acentué cada palabra y sonreí. Quería que él sintiera que eso no me afectaba.- El tiempo vuela, hay muchos medios de comunicación…

-¿Y los besos… las caricias…?- dijo, tocando mis dedos.

-Esos hay que aprovecharlos ahorita.- acaricié su mejilla y lo besé.

Sus labios se aferraron a los míos y sus manos recorrieron mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo como si quisiera fusionarse conmigo. Toqué sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho… poco a poco sentí que fue haciéndome hacia atrás hasta que me topé con la mesa.

Sin poner mucha fuerza TK me levantó por la cintura y me senté ahí. Sonreí, ahora mi rostro estaba a su altura. Acaricié su cabello y luego deslicé una de mis manos a su cadera, levanté su camisa un poco y toqué su piel. Lo adoraba. Mientras su lengua se encontraba con la mía.

Lo rodee con mis piernas y así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxígeno.

TK me acompañó a casa esa noche.

Y una vez que me encerré en mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama y las lágrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra por mis ojos, mojando mis mejillas y mi colcha.

Solamente estaba engañándome a mí misma. Eso no estaba bien y lo sabía. Sabía que me haría un daño terrible seguir en esa situación y, sin embargo, quería seguir intentando. Porque ya no concebía estar un minuto más separada de él.

Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando se vaya?

* * *

**But it's true... that I was made for you (8)**


	11. Incoming call

**10**

* * *

Faltaban sólo dos meses para que me fuera. En mis oídos se había plasmado el tic toc del reloj y no podía concentrarme en algo más que no fuera eso.

Muchas dudas empezaron a aparecerme, y de pronto ya no me hallaba tan seguro de querer seguir con aquello. Estudiar una maestría en el extranjero había sido algo por lo que me esforcé durante años. Un anhelo, que sabía no sólo estaba haciendo orgulloso a mis padres, sino que le callaría la boca a muchos que creyeron y dijeron que no podría hacerlo.

Pero la situación cambió. Kari apareció y yo…

-¡TK!- escuché la voz de Matt y sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Anda tonto, te toca tirar.- dijo. Estábamos en un parque a unas cuadras de mi casa jugando básquetbol. Hacía mucho calor y la tarde se prestaba para eso.

Boté el balón, mi hermano intentó quitármelo varias veces, hasta que lo encesté en una cancha.

-¡Sí!- exclamé, sonriendo victoriosamente. Matt se alejó y fue a una banca en donde habíamos dejado una mochila con toallas y agua. Lo seguí.

-Toma.- me arrojó una botella de agua.- No has perdido la práctica, hermanito.

-¿Práctica? Tú y yo sabemos que yo siempre he sido el mejor en el juego.

-Claro.- comentó con sarcasmo y yo me reí.

Me senté en la banca y perdí mi mirada a lo lejos, no enfocándome en un punto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Voy a extrañar mucho esto, ¿sabes? Cuando me vaya.

-TK no empieces con tus cosas.

-Algún día debemos hablar de ello, Matt.

-Pero no tiene que ser hoy.

Sabía que a mi hermano también le costaba hablar de mi partida. Ambos éramos muy unidos y, aunque él pasaba más tiempo con Sora, no perdíamos la oportunidad de hacer algo juntos en nuestros ratos libres.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.- susurré, con melancolía.

-¡Basta!- exclamó, y pude ver que sus ojos se enrojecieron.- Sólo serán dos años, no es como que te vas a ir para siempre. Además…- dudó antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué?- soltó un fuerte suspiro y dejó la botella, ya vacía, dentro de la mochila.

-Iré a verte en Navidad.

-¿Qué!- dije, sorprendido.- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Matt?

-Sí.- respondió, sonriente.

-Pero… ¿y mamá?- mi hermano sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Ella también va.

-¡Wow, qué noticia!- me levanté de la banca y le di un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Mamá me pidió que fuera sorpresa. Pero como te has puesto de niñita llorona tuve que hacerlo.- dijo, riendo.

-¿Niñita llorona? A mí no se me aguaron los ojos.- Matt me golpeó en el brazo y reímos.

Adoraba a mi hermano. Pese a que teníamos muchas diferencias que en ocasiones terminaban en discusiones, era como mi mejor amigo.

-Matt…

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que he estado pensando.- él asintió, esperando a que continuara. Me llevé una mano al cabello, alborotándolo aún más, sintiendo la humedad por el sudor.- ¿Qué pasa si no me voy?- él abrió sus azules ojos sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Explícate, por favor. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, eso. ¿Qué si no quiero irme?- y como respuesta, recibí una bofetada.- Vale, me quedó claro.- dije, tocando mi mejilla.

-¡TK! ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso ahorita? Ya tienes todo, el pasaje, la estancia, la beca…

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Por qué no querrías irte?- me mordí el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de Kari.

-Oh no…

-Estoy enamorado de ella, Matt.- mi hermano me dio la espalda y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes abandonar tu sueño por una mujer, TK.

-¿Y qué si ese ya no es mi sueño? No tienes idea de lo difícil que esto es para mí. Pienso en cuando me vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella?

-¡Habrá más mujeres allá!

-¿Qué?- exclamé consternado. Sabía que Matt no tenía fama de ser exactamente _fiel_ a sus parejas, pero esto era demasiado para mí.- Ponte en mis zapatos, por favor. Piensa en Sora, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo pensó un momento. Después suspiró.

-Tal vez me excedí un poco.- dijo, a manera de disculpa y asentí.- Sólo quiero que estés seguro de esto, ¿ok? Si te vas, que sea por la razón correcta y si te quedas, igual. Y que la decisión que tomes no te lleve a arrepentirte y lo lamentes el resto de tu vida.

-_Como si no hubiera pensado en eso_.- me dije a mí mismo.

Mi celular sonó, voltee a la pantalla: _Llamada entrante: Kari_.

* * *

**Sé que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no se preocupen, les prometo que las cosas van a cambiar significativamente... creo que alguien me preguntó (no recuerdo) por qué tanto drama en la vida de Kari, por qué lidiar con tantas cosas... bueno, les diré, en la vida real, ella ha lidiado con cosas _peores_ a estas.**

**En la vida real TK tiene el plan de irse, aún no lo hace, y Kari... bueno, ella sigue enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio :)**


	12. Should I?

**11**

* * *

No me importaba que me vieran llorar, que se burlaran de mí, no estaba prestando atención a la gente, lo único que quería en ese momento era que mi amiga estuviera sana, que le dijeran que todo saldría bien, que el tumor no estaba creciendo y sería cuestión de tiempo para que el tratamiento hiciera efecto.

Sentía que el llanto me golpeaba por dentro y si me detenía, me quebraría en medio de todos. Casi corrí a una mesa que se hallaba alejada del bullicio de la gente, en el parque, puse mi mochila sobre ella y escondí mi rostro cubriéndome con los brazos y dejando así salir todo el sentimiento. Sollocé tan fuerte que no me importaba nada. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo, Yolei se había convertido no sólo en una de mis mejores amigas, ella era mi hermana, aunque no de sangre y si algo llegaba a pasarle yo…

-Hey, ¿Kari?- escuché que me hablaron y sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

-TK…- levanté el rostro y ahí estaba, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó consternado.

No pude hablar, el sentimiento me ganó y él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, me aferré fuerte a él y sentí que me besó la cabeza mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Ya, ya…- decía. Al fin pude tranquilizarme un poco, tomé aire y esperé hasta sentir mi garganta lo suficientemente clara. Me separé de su lado y abrí mi mochila para sacar el paquetito de kleenex con el que siempre cargaba y me limpié el rostro.- ¿Kari…?

-Mi amiga…- empecé a decir sintiendo como el nudo empezaba a formarse de nuevo.- Acaba de hablarme hace un rato.

-Ajá…

-TK…- volvieron a salir lágrimas y bajé la mirada, pero él me acarició una mejilla y levantó mi rostro.

-Hey, bonita, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, ¿si? Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.- dijo, con tanta seguridad… me quitó el kleenex de la mano y limpió mi rostro con sumo cuidado.- ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó, yo asentí.

-Te decía, Yolei me llamó, le dieron los resultados de la biopsia que le realizaron el viernes pasado… y… al parecer tiene varios tumores en el pulmón.- mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo.

-Ven…- TK me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó demasiado fuerte, por instantes no pensé en nada mas que en eso.

-No quiero que vaya a… si ella…- no podía terminar una frase, el llanto no me lo permitía, no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.- Las quimioterapias no están haciendo mucho efecto. Al parecer eso sigue creciendo y parte de su otro pulmón ya está invadido.- dije finalmente y sentí que poco a poco él fue soltándome.

-Todo va a salir bien, Kari. Tienes que confiar en que así será.

Negué con la cabeza y me mojé los labios.

-No, TK, yo no… no sé…

-¿Qué te parece que mañana vayamos a verla?- dijo, sonriendo.- Le hará bien verte ahí.- asentí.

-Todo esto es muy difícil. Nunca había manejado una situación así, yo… la quiero demasiado.- me besó la frente y me estrechó fuerte en sus brazos. Suspiré, más tranquila.

Pero luego me embriagó otro amargo sentimiento. Aquél que me causaba pesadillas en las noches y no me dejaba descansar.

¿Qué haría cuando TK se fuera? ¿A quién tendría para momentos como ese cuando necesitara un abrazo?

Y como si me leyera el pensamiento, me separó un poco para poder verme a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo más, Kari?- automáticamente, negué con la cabeza.

-Es esto de Yolei.- dije, intentando sonreír. Él asintió.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté curiosa.

-He estado pensando… en, bueno ya sabes, cuando me vaya.

-¿Aja?

-Tal vez no lo haga.- dijo, dejándome helada.

-¿Qué… cómo…?

-Ya no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para dejarte, amor.

Y tras pronunciar esa última frase supe que estaba muy, muy lejos de la tierra. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y si llegaba a caerme difícilmente viviría. Era la primera vez que él me llamaba _amor_. Y había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Hace rato lo hablaba con mi hermano.

-¿Quedarte? TK, no puedes quedarte aquí por mí. Este plan lo tienes desde antes de conocerme.

-Lo sé, pero… las cosas cambian, las prioridades, ya no lo siento tan importante.

Debo reconocer que para mí era una halago que él pensara de esa manera y la idea de verlo a mi lado por más de dos meses era perfecta. Pero estaba consciente de que aquello significaba mucho para él, aunque me dijera que no, y sabía que en su carrera era una enorme oportunidad que le abriría muchas puertas en diferentes medios para desarrollarse y alcanzar éxito profesional.

-No puedes quedarte.- dije, fríamente y él se quedó muy serio.- Al menos no dejaré que lo hagas por mí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?- preguntó, entre divertido y serio. Quizás creyó que yo estaba jugando.

Tuve que tragarme el nudo de la garganta y aclararme la voz antes de hablar. Si iba a hacerlo, debía ser de la manera más firme y convincente posible.

-Tú y yo terminamos aquí, TK.- dije, con el corazón en las manos. Él abrió sus ojos e iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió.- Me voy a alejar de ti de una vez por todas, así tú podrás invertir tu tiempo en este proceso e irte tranquilamente.

-¿Tranquilamente? No estás hablando en serio.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi mochila y caminé.

-Kari, ¡Kari, espera!- me siguió y se paró frente a mí, para entonces, ya las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro de nuevo. Voltee la cabeza para no verlo de frente.- Por favor, mírame a los ojos.- pidió dulcemente pero me negué.- Por favor, bonita.- suplicó y no pude resistirme.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentiré si te quedas y lo nuestro no funciona? Me odiarás toda tu vida y me culparás porque yo te detuve y por mí no cumpliste ese sueño.

-Pero tú no me estás deteniendo. Si me quedo, será porque así lo decidí.

-¡Será por mí!- exclamé, exhausta. Y se me quebró la voz.- Y no quiero que te quedes por mí, TK.

-Entonces ven conmigo.- dijo, seriamente.- Deja todo y vente a vivir conmigo a Canadá.

Lo miré fijamente. Estaba hablando en serio. ¿Takeru Takaishi me pedía que me fuera a vivir con él? ¡Wow! Esas sí que eran palabras mayores. Algo que sólo en fantasías y sueños creí que me sucedería. Tuve que morderme el labio para sentir que no estaba dormida.

Y de pronto me hallé a mí misma considerándolo. Abandonando la escuela a un año de terminar la carrera. Diciéndole a mis padres que me iría y viendo cómo mi madre enfermaba a causa del disgusto. El discurso de mi hermano queriendo hacerme ver que estaba cometiendo una locura… y… ¿y Joe? ¿Y Yolei? ¿Tendría el valor de dejarlos también? Me bastaba con ver a TK a los ojos para saber que sí, pero siendo racional, ¿sería aquél mi futuro? En otro momento no me lo habría pensado dos veces pero ahora… no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

* * *

**En la vida real, Yolei tiene un 93% del cáncer curado y va por su última quimo :D! Mañana posteo un capítulo que, al menos para mí, ha sido muy especial escribirlo :p y no se preocupen, no me olvido de mis otras historias, sólo requiero terminar aquellas para las que estoy más inspirada jajaja**


	13. I will be

**12**

* * *

Me alejé de TK por días. No contestaba las llamadas, procuraba escabullirme rápido de la escuela para no topármelo y me quedaba encerrada en casa, sintiendo que ahí estaba segura sin él.

Me mataba no verlo, pero después de nuestra última plática, me había quedado claro que si no me alejaba se quedaría. Y suena ilógico, dado que es lo que quiero, pero no en estas circunstancias. Él ya tenía su plan armado y yo me aparecí, era injusto.

De igual forma no podía irme con él. Aquí tenía una vida empezada, por la que debo decir que me había esforzado en conseguir, y no quería echarlo todo por la borda.

Porque pasaba lo mismo, ¿y si no funcionaba con TK? ¿Cómo regresaría a mi casa? ¿Con qué cara vería de nuevo a mis padres tras haber dejado todo inconcluso?

Había hablado con Joe del asunto, pero a él le costaba ponerse en mis zapatos, y sus consejos no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

-Déjalo ir, Kari. Ya olvídate de él de una vez y para siempre, hombres hay muchos y tú fácilmente tendrías al que quisieras comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-Claro, así como _fácilmente_, conseguí que TK se fijara en mí.- respondí con ironía.

-Tú sabes por qué las cosas fueron diferentes con él.

Y conversaciones como esa había tenido varias. Sabía que estaba cansando a mi mejor amigo, lo notaba, hasta que opté por no hablarle más del tema.

Una fresca noche de julio, decidí salir al porche con mi guitarra. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba algo y sentía la necesidad de desahogarme a través de la música.

Mis padres habían ido a cenar con unos amigos y mi hermano tenía juego de fútbol así que no regresaría temprano.

La brisa fresca me pegó en el rostro y alborotó mi cabello. Adoraba esa sensación. La serenidad y calma, el canto de uno o dos grillos a lo lejos, la campana de una iglesia anunciando, quizás, la última misa. Realmente me hallaba muy inspirada.

Me senté en uno de los escalones del pórtico y acomodé la vieja guitarra acústica que mi padre me había regalado a los 15 años.

-No sabía que tocaras.- escuché una voz y voltee a la entrada. Parado ahí, frente a mí, estaba TK.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con cierta irritación en mi voz. Pareciera que el Universo no me dejaría alejarme de él.

-Yo también te extrañé.- comentó con sarcasmo.- ¿Puedo pasar?- asentí solamente. TK entró y se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos sin decir algo por un rato.- No has contestado mis llamadas.- dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó, volteando a verme. No pude evitar sonrojarme al toparme de nuevo con sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Te dije que me alejaría de ti.- respondí, apenas en un susurro.

-Dime algo, Kari… ¿ya no me quieres?- tuve que pasar saliva y morderme el labio para que no notara que sus palabras me afectaron.

-Hay una canción…- dije, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.- Que quiero que escuches bien.- él asintió.

Me mojé los labios, tomé aire, y me preparé. Era una de mis canciones favoritas y ahora, estaba por dedicársela al amor de mi vida.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I know how far you'd go_

TK clavó su mirada en mí, yo en cambio, bajé la cabeza para no verlo, eso sólo me pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

Cantaba con el corazón. Aquella canción, su letra, expresaban perfectamente bien cómo me sentía.

_I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

De pronto levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él. Sonreí como idiota y él hizo lo mismo. La verdad era, que no importaba cuánto me esforzara por querer olvidarlo, no iba a poder hacerlo. TK era el hombre al que más amaba y para mí… era perfecto.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

TK me acarició una mejilla con dulzura y me estremecí ante su tacto.

_'Cause without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_Yeah and without you, I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see, you're all I need_

Tras cantar esta parte se me quebró la voz y sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Era tan difícil, me costaba decirle aquello, aunque fuera a través de una canción, porque sabía que para él también no era fácil esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía dejarle en claro cómo me sentía.

_And I will be all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

Terminé la canción llorando. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me limpié el rostro con las manos. En la mirada de TK había dulzura, ternura y algo de culpa.

-Lo siento tanto, Kari.- dijo, finalmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, con la voz ronca.

-Si hubiera sabido cuánto te afectaría esto, jamás te habría dicho lo que siento.

-No, TK. No te culpes.

-De verdad lo siento tanto.

-Hey.- lo tomé de la barbilla para que volteara a verme.- No tienes por qué disculparte, tú sólo has hecho lo correcto.- dije.- TK, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, a tu lado… bueno.- medio sonreí.- He conocido tantas cosas, aprendido tanto y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido. Si de algo me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho antes cómo me sentía.

-Kari…

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, sí, esto es difícil, pero no es el fin del mundo, ¿o si? Será cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarnos a vivir el uno sin el otro.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó.

-No será fácil, pero lo intentaré.- él asintió. Extendió sus brazos y me acerqué para que me abrazara. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él besó mi frente. Por un rato no dijimos nada, tan sólo nos manteníamos callados escuchando la respiración del otro.

Sabía que aquello era una despedida. Las cosas estaban claras: TK se iría dentro de tres semanas y no volvería a verlo. Un largo suspiro se me escapó del pecho y él se movió. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y rocé su cuello con mi nariz y le di un pequeño beso. Él sonrió.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte.- dijo.

-¿Qué es?

-La otra semana habrá una conferencia en la que me darán un reconocimiento por haber logrado conseguir la oportunidad de irme.- habló, como si le costara.- Me encantaría que fueras conmigo y de ahí vayamos a cenar.

Me quedé callada observándolo. Era increíble, más de un año había pasado desde que lo conocí y seguía gustándome de la misma manera, si no es que más fuerte. Sonreí pensando lo afortunada que había sido al entrar a esa escuela, en ese año, y haberme topado con él. Mi vida jamás sería la misma después de Takeru Takaishi.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte en traje? No me lo perdería por nada.- respondí y él sonrió. Luego inclinó su rostro y me besó. Me besó con dulzura y con pasión.

No había mejor cosa que disfrutar sus labios contra los míos. Sentir sus manos en mi cintura y el roce de nuestra piel… estaba más que enamorada de TK.

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

* * *

**En la vida real, Kari murió hoy... no literalmente.**


	14. He's gay

**13**

* * *

El auditorio empezó a llenarse poco a poco. Yo no había podido ver a TK, no sabía dónde estaría sentado y no conocía a nadie allí. Opté por sentarme en una fila de las de en medio, al lado de un grupo de muchachas que, comparadas conmigo, se veían mucho más bonitas y elegantes.

Diablos, de haber sabido que esto sería formal hubiera escogido otra ropa que ponerme. Sólo llevaba un vestido gris, sencillo, con una cintilla rosa en la cintura y zapatillas del mismo color, y recogí mi cabello en una trenza despeinada que caía a un lado sobre mi hombro.

Maestros, alumnos, padres de familia, gente que iba a apoyar a alguno de sus conocidos, poblaron el lugar causando un gran bullicio.

-¿Qué están esperando? Me muero por ver a Takaishi.- escuché que dijo una de las jóvenes a mi lado y de inmediato voltee a verla. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, un vestido rojo, bastante atrevido y zapatos de tacón negro.

-¡Ni hables de eso! Está como quiere el bombón.- exclamó otra, de cabello corto negro, ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Llevaba un vestido morado, un poco más decente al de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees que estará saliendo con alguien? Porque digo, no me importaría meterme en su cama una noche si es todo lo que él quiere.- habló la primera. Yo sentí que me hervía la sangre y estuve por protestar pero me contuve. Quería saber qué más decían.

-¿Takeru? Obviamente, ¿a poco crees que perdería la oportunidad de tirarse a cualquiera?

-Pues que lo haga conmigo y juro que le haría pasar el mejor rato de su vida. Para empezar yo le…- y aquello terminó por hacerme enojar. ¡Pero qué descaro hablar de aquella manera! No pude contenerme más y estallé.

-Es gay.- dije, y noté que más de un par de ojos se enfocaron en mí, haciendo que me pusiera como tomate.

-¿Disculpa, tú quien eres?- preguntó prepotentemente la de cabello oscuro.

-Definitivamente es gay.- dije, sonriendo hipócritamente.

-¡Qué desperdicio!- se quejó la rubia.- Pero claro, guapo, inteligente, con un futuro prometedor y soltero, ¿qué más podía ser?

Sonreí victoriosa al ver que dejaban de hablar de _mi_ TK.

La ceremonia comenzó. Primeramente, uno de los directores de posgrado dio gracias al auditorio por haber asistido. Se agradeció al comité de maestros y se presentó a cada uno; luego el subdirector habló para explicar un poco sobre el programa de intercambio académico. Yo no veía a TK y tuve un pequeño momento de pánico al pensar que me había equivocado de auditorio, pero no, aquellas tipas lo mencionaron, así que no estaba mal.

Después pusieron un video con fotos de algunos alumnos que se habían ido, hasta que, finalmente, llegó el momento de darle el reconocimiento a los _afortunados_ que se irían. Y así, fueron saliendo varios, supongo de otro cuarto en donde estaban, y al recibir su premio se sentaban en la primera fila. Claro, para eso reservaron esas sillas, cómo no lo pensé antes.

-Takeru Takaishi.- escuché que lo mandó llamar una maestra.

Hubo más de un grito, principalmente del público femenino, cuando salió. Y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón y saco negro y una corbata celeste. No dejó de sonreír desde que salió. Se veía divino.

-¡Hey!- escuché que me habló la rubia y voltee hacia ella.- No me importa que sea gay, ¡a ese hombre yo lo hago funcionar!- me reí con su comentario.- _Si supieras quién lo hace funcionar_.- pensé. Y entonces me di cuenta de la envidia que causaría si se enteraran.

TK pasó a su asiento y así, veinte minutos más tarde, ya había terminado la ceremonia. Mucha gente empezó a irse, despejando el lugar. Me levanté de mi silla y salí a un pasillo, vi un montón de muchachas alrededor de TK abrazándolo y felicitándolo y no pude evitar sentir celos. Me crucé de brazos y no me moví de ahí esperando a que él me viera.

-Chicas, chicas, tengo que irme.- escuché que les dijo. Después levantó la cabeza y en ese instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él sonrió. Con un gesto de sus ojos me indicó que lo viera afuera.

Aquello me indignó aún más. ¿Acaso no pensaba presentarme? ¿No quería que lo vieran conmigo? Me dio mucho sentimiento y sentí un nudo en la garganta que tuve que tragar. Asentí simplemente y salí de ahí. Quería correr, lejos y llorar sin que me vieran. Pero no podía y no debía, al menos no era el momento.

Me senté en una banca, ya casi no había gente en la facultad y comenzaba a oscurecer. Minutos luego se apareció TK. Seguía sonriendo y llevaba su reconocimiento enmarcado en las manos. Me levanté para caminar y acercarme a él pero me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¡Wow, Kari! Te ves realmente muy hermosa.- tuve que bajar la cabeza para que no me viera sonrojar y sonreí tontamente.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó y levanté la mirada.

Asentí solamente y él me besó en los labios. Pero por dentro, tenía miles de preguntas que querían salir a conseguir una respuesta y reprimirlas no me estaba siendo sencillo.

-¿Sucede algo?- ¡mierda! Olvidaba que TK es bueno leyéndome.

-No, nada.- dije, sonriendo.- Vámonos.

Él sonrió y caminamos a su carro, lo que me pareció una eternidad. Yo quería que me tomara de la mano, me abrazara o hiciera alguna cosa para mostrar que no le apenaba que lo vieran conmigo.

Me abrió la puerta amablemente y subí.

-Tranquilízate, Hikari.- me dije a mí misma cuando TK rodeó el coche para subir.

-¿Lista?- preguntó. Yo asentí y sonreí, solamente. Encendió el estéreo y puso algo de Kings of lion: Sex on fire.

Me abroché el cinturón y nos fuimos. No le había preguntado a dónde pero no quería hablar. Sentía que si abría la boca saldrían reclamos y preguntas que arruinarían la noche y no quería eso, al menos no la de él.

Miré por la ventana, ya estaba bastante oscuro y un montón de nubes llenaron el cielo. No habían anunciado lluvia para ese día, pero pareciera que estaba por caer una tormenta.

-¿Por qué tan callada?- escuché la voz de TK y voltee a verlo.

-¿Eh? No, por nada.- dije, intentando sonar normal.- Por cierto, no te lo había dicho pero, felicidades.- él sonrió, tomó una de mis manos y la besó con cariño.

-Sé que esto es difícil, preciosa. Pero vamos a superarlo.- asentí simplemente. No me apetecía hablar de ese tema y ponerme más triste de lo que ya me sentía.

-TK…

-¿Si?

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?- ok. Tenía que sacarlo. Él rió.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué?

-Pues… no, olvídalo.

-Dime por qué Kari.- pidió. Suspiré.

-Bueno, en el auditorio, esperaba que te acercaras, que me besaras o te vieran conmigo. Que vieran que estamos juntos, y no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

Tardó un momento en responder y temí que se hubiera enojado. No era que le reclamara, simplemente necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Aquellas chicas que estaban ahí, bueno, más de una vez se me han ofrecido.- dijo, con naturalidad.- Y a todas las he rechazado. Si te ven conmigo se van a ensañar contigo y no sabes lo perversas que pueden ser.

Comprendí de pronto la situación.

-No me gustaría saber que cuando no esté a ti te hicieran algo.- seguí callada procesando la información.- ¿Kari, estás molesta?

-¿Qué? No, no lo estoy.- sonreí.- Sólo tenía esa duda. Pero tienes razón, ¿para qué me hago de enemigas innecesarias?- él asintió y, al detenerse en un semáforo, me besó, ésta vez no lo dudé y lo correspondí.

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba muy lejos de mi casa. Era italiano, al entrar había un mesero que nos sonreía amablemente.

-Buenas noches, señor Takaishi. Déjeme llevarlo a su mesa.- TK me tomó de la mano y seguimos al hombre.

El lugar era bastante grande; no estaba tan iluminado, lo cual causaba una atmósfera romántica. Olía a incienso, canela y velas aromáticas y había muy poca gente.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo, en el área de no fumar, y me di cuenta que estaba muy apartada de las demás.

-Enseguida les traigo el menú, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar mientras?

-Una copa de vino blanco, para mí.- dijo TK.

-¿Y para la señorita?- me preguntó el mesero.

-Lo mismo.- dije, y sonreí.

-Ahora vuelvo.

El hombre se fue y yo me puse a curiosear el lugar con los ojos sin notar que TK me estaba viendo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy bonito.- dije, volviendo mi mirada hacia él.- Nunca había venido.

-Es mi restaurante favorito. He venido en varias ocasiones con mi familia, la mayoría, eventos importantes.

Así que yo era la primera, aparte de los Takaishi, que conocía ese lugar. Me sentí importante y privilegiada.

El mesero regresó con nuestro vino y un par de menús. Yo decidí ordenar lasaña vegetariana y TK pidió un platillo de pasta a la boloñesa y una crepa de verduras al horno.

Platicamos tranquilamente de esto y de aquello. Ya mis dudas habían pasado a segundo plano y lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar de mi amado.

Pues no sabía si aquella sería la última vez que estaría junto a él.

* * *

**Cuando dije que Kari murió me refería a que ella perdió la esperanza en el amor, el motivo por el cual sonreír y su enfoque en la vida. Se enamoró tanto de alguien que sólo le dejó en claro su rechazo. ¿Les ha pasado, que por más que intentan no consiguen lo que quieren?... la vida es muy misteriosa y empiezo a cuestionarme las leyes universales.**

**Anyways, pasando a otro tema :p ¿alguien ha publicado un libro? Ocupo asesorías en el tema, necesito un editor o agente o algo así jajaja**


	15. I love you like I've never before

**14**

* * *

-Kari, tenemos que ir a mi casa, no está muy lejos.- dijo, cuando entramos al carro, semi empapados.- No puedo manejar así hasta tu casa, es peligroso y no quiero arriesgarte.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- respondí nerviosa.

Y es que al salir del restaurante nos dimos cuenta que, mientras para nosotros la velada era romántica e inolvidable, afuera caía una tormenta eléctrica que en cuestión de horas había casi inundado calles y avenidas.

TK condujo con cuidado. Casi no se veía nada por el parabrisas y mucha de la iluminaria se encontraba apagada.

Llegamos a su casa esa noche, sus papás no estaban. Al entrar había un bonito recibidor en el que se hallaba un mueble con varias fotos enmarcadas de su familia; le seguía la sala, compuesta por tres sillones blancos y una mesita café al centro. Luego estaba el comedor, de madera oscura y barnizado, había un baño, el cuarto de entretenimiento donde estaban varias consolas de juegos, una pantalla enorme, entre otros aparatos electrónicos. La cocina, sólo que esa no la vi.

-Ven.- me tomó de la mano y subimos hasta su cuarto.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verlo, la cama no estaba hecha, había ropa por el piso, vasos, cajas de CD's y una pila de libros en su escritorio.

-Perdona el desorden.- dijo, quitando, o mejor dicho, aventando la ropa que había sobre la cama al suelo.

-Está bien, he visto peores.- él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Aunque… podemos desordenarlo aún más.- sonreí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé.

Me cargó por la cintura y me recostó en la cama. Lo atraje hacia mí y seguimos besándonos… y la pasión aumentando.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho y fui desabotonando su camisa, TK se estremeció al sentir mi mano rozar la piel de su abdomen.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó, deteniéndome. Lo miré por un momento, jamás me había sentido más segura de hacer eso, estaba convencida de que él era el hombre con el que quería estar por el resto de mi vida. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente enamorada de Takeru Takaishi.

-Más que segura.- respondí, y él sonrió. Apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y nuevamente volvió a besarme.

Sentí que bajó el cierre de mi vestido y empezó a acariciar mi espalda haciéndome sentir cosquillas.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda y lo ayudé a quitarse la camisa, desabotonándola lentamente. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y perdí el control. Él se había apoderado de mí, me sentía tan llena de placer que no podía pensar. TK acarició mi espalda y me levanté un poco para poder sacarme el vestido de una vez por todas.

Quería sentir su piel sobre la mía. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

Seguimos besándonos; sentía sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Acaricié su espalda, su pecho, fui acariciándolo lentamente hasta bajar y desabrochar su pantalón, TK sintió lo que intentaba hacer y en cuestión de segundos se lo quitó, quedando únicamente en bóxer.

Volvió a recostarse sobre mí y siguió besándome el cuello, aunque ésta vez sus labios se fueron deslizando por mi estómago, mi vientre… me estaba volviendo loca, entre el placer, las cosquillas y la excitación, pero él parecía disfrutarlo, como si no tuviera prisa. Sentí un poco de pena al estar en ropa interior frente a él, me sentí expuesta.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y me miraba, estaba sonriendo como nunca antes y me pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-Te quiero.- susurró en mi oído y me aferré a él.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y besé sus labios, saboree la dulzura de su aliento y luego me separé.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo te quiero más.- dije. TK sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Me estremecí al sentir uno de sus dedos juguetear en zona baja. La sensación de la tela de la ropa interior junto a la presión que él ponía, causaron una explosión de sensaciones, y no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su tacto mientras sus labios devoraban mi cuello. Acarició mi cintura y subió sus manos hasta desabrochar mi sostén. Para entonces yo estaba bastante excitada y no sentí pena de que me viera. Lo único que deseaba era sentirlo dentro de mí cuanto antes.

Levanté su rostro para besarlo mientras él se deshizo de mi ropa interior. Bajé mis manos por su abdomen y sin pensar en lo que hacía metí una a su ropa interior, sintiéndolo tan firme, tan listo…

-¡Mierda!- exclamó en mi boca cuando lo acaricié, reacción que provocó que se sacara el bóxer. Yo sonreí triunfante.

TK acarició mis senos mientras nuestras lenguas se recorrían encontrándose con pasión. Y entonces lo sentí y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Tuve que aferrar mis brazos a su cuello y rasguñé su espalda. Era una mezcla de dolor y pasión, que me encantaba. Él se movió, dentro de mí, rosando con su miembro cada parte de mi interior.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo gemidos y sonidos guturales eran los que se me escapaban.

Rodee su cadera con mis piernas lo que provocó una sensación aún más intensa.

TK bajó sus labios a mi cuello; yo no podía pensar, me sentía embriagada de placer hasta que llegó el punto en donde ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo y nuestros cuerpos convulsionaron quedándonos sin aliento.

Esa noche le entregué todo, todo lo que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, mi amor, mi corazón, mi tiempo, mi energía, mi cuerpo… él era lo más importante para mí, no existía alguien a quien quisiera tanto. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me cautivó, me enamoré perdidamente sin conocerlo y sabía que con él quería compartir mi vida.

* * *

**Un fin de semana dedicado a escribir... awwww disfrútenlo :D**


	16. Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

**15**

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana sin ver a TK. Sólo hablamos dos veces por teléfono, pero lo noté raro, distante. Sabía que en dos semanas se iría y, si ya de por sí le costó tomar la decisión, después de lo que pasamos en su casa, esto lo debería estar matando.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- le pregunté un día.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Claro que no.

Hubo un largo silencio y me mataba no poder verlo, no saber si estaba molesto, triste o cuál era su reacción.

-TK, comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti y si lo que quieres es que me aleje, bien, lo haré de una vez por todas.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Quiero…- suspiré.- Quiero que tú estés tranquilo y feliz.- nuevamente, silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces, no me esperes Kari, no me busques, olvídate de mí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- me mordí el labio reprimiendo el llanto.- Y una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero verte en el aeropuerto.- tragué saliva y un sollozo se me escapó.- Porque si te veo ahí, no me iré.

Y esa había sido nuestra última conversación. No lo había buscado, ni siquiera un mensaje, esperaba que él viniera, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo haría.

Pasé los días sin ánimo de hacer algo. Una amarga rutina se apoderó de mi vida y no opuse resistencia, pues ya no tenía motivos para querer salir de ahí. Ya no existía una razón por la que valiera la pena para mí sonreír.

Dos días antes de que TK se fuera, yo había ido a ver a Yolei, ya se encontraba mucho mejor, la habían dado de alta y sólo iría cada dos semanas a que le aplicaran la quimioterapia. Para suerte el doctor le había dado muy buenos pronósticos, aunque tendría que vivir, probablemente, con un solo pulmón, pero se recuperaría.

Me dio mucho gusto ver a mi amiga tan animada y más aún cuando le conté lo que pasó con TK. Durante mucho tiempo fue testigo de mi deseo por estar con él y ahora que se había hecho realidad, no cabía de felicidad por mí.

Esa noche le había prometido a Joe que me conectaría para platicarle lo sucedido. Nos estaba resultando difícil coincidir en horarios para hablar, más porque él tenía cosas que hacer y terminaba muy cansado.

Al llegar a casa y encender mi laptop vi que tenía un email en mi bandeja de entrada; el corazón se aceleró al ver que era de TK. Temerosa, lo abrí:

_"Querida, Kari:_

_Ante todo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, te he extrañado mucho y estos días han sido eternos._

_No estoy molesto contigo, la verdad es que te quiero demasiado como para estar molesto, así que no pienses en eso. Comprendo que me precipité en lo que hice y te pido perdón si de alguna manera vine a alterar tu vida de forma negativa. Ahora que he pensado las cosas con mayor claridad quiero agradecerte por la decisión que tomaste, entiendo que estabas asustada, yo también lo estaba, pero lo que me quedó más claro fue el hecho de que sé que lo hiciste porque en verdad me quieres, porque en verdad quieres que crezca académicamente y no abandone mis sueños, y tienes razón, pero algo quiero que te quede claro: tú eres la única razón que vale la pena para que yo los abandone, los deje y decida crear otros junto a ti._

_Te pido perdón porque sé que te hice sufrir, sé que me porté indiferente y me arrepiento tanto de haber sido un cobarde y no haberte dicho cuánto me gustas desde un principio. Espero que en verdad puedas enterrar eso y olvidar al TK que te hizo llorar y rompió tu corazón._

_Así como también pido que me perdones por la decisión que tomé, que no me fue fácil y tuve que hacer a un lado muchas cosas, pero créeme, bonita, que lo hice por el bien de los dos, porque así como tú, yo también quiero verte crecer, quiero verte volar, cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y no quiero ser la razón por la que te detengas, jamás me perdonaría saber que no realizaste algo por mí, por eso es que sé como te sientes y sé que no me odiarás y me perdonarás por esto: voy a apartarme de ti, voy a enfocarme en mis estudios, en mi futuro laboral, voy a trabajar para ti. Porque quiero darte lo mejor, porque quiero tener algo que ofrecerte para cuando volvamos a estar juntos, porque, si Dios lo permite, nuestros niños merecen tener dos papás que trabajan para consentirlos, ¿no? :)_

_Será muy doloroso saber que no podré verte; pero yo sé, bonita, que si seguimos viéndonos, habrá un momento donde no podremos detenernos, donde desearemos cada vez con más intensidad estar juntos y la verdad, por mi parte yo sé que cuando eso suceda nos olvidaremos de los planes, del futuro, de nuestros sueños y creo que eso no es el plan que Dios tiene para nosotros, creo más bien que Su plan es mejor._

_Por mi parte, sé que no voy a encontrar a alguien que sepa mover mi mundo como tú y por quien valga la pena sacrificar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, como te dije antes, creo que es tiempo de volar separados e ir subiendo cada uno a su paso, si vamos juntos, o no volaremos, o lo haremos bajo, y no deseo eso para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Te pido que me perdones, porque yo sé que vas a sufrir con esto, yo también, pero será pasajero, créeme, tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos, para formar esa familia hermosa de la que tanto hablamos y tener esos niños que imaginamos._

_Estaré eternamente agradecido contigo, Hikari Yagami, por haber llegado a mi vida y haber tomado el valor de mostrar tus sentimientos, aunque en su momento fui un imbécil que no supo valorarlo. Agradezco que me quieras tanto, jamás me he sentido tan dichoso como cuando estoy contigo. No olvidaré cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra y mirada tuya, y esperaré paciente por todos esos momentos que aún nos faltan vivir, y viviré con la esperanza de que tú también me esperes._

_Te quiero demasiado, mi bonita, y no veas esto como una despedida, porque no lo es, es tan sólo un hasta pronto; te deseo lo mejor siempre y que Dios bendiga tu andar, cada paso que des y siempre, siempre me sentiré orgulloso de la excelente mujer que eres, porque para mí, eres más que suficiente."_

* * *

**La historia aún no termina, por si creen que le falta poco, nope :p más o menos jaja**


	17. You're not longer in my bloody life

**16**

* * *

No podía controlarme. El llanto salía de mí y los sollozos eran inevitables. Sentía que me habían dado un golpe en el pecho y lo habían perforado y el dolor que ese hueco causaba era agonizante.

Cerré la laptop y me fui al baño. Sólo había una forma de poder olvidarme de aquél dolor…

Me quité la ropa y la dejé apilada en el suelo. Miré mi cuerpo, las cicatrices que hacía en mi abdomen, piernas y brazos. Abrí el espejo que se hallaba sobre el lavabo y saqué una navaja de afeitar. La sostuve fuerte a pesar del temblor que tenía.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo: estaba destrozada.

¿Qué más daba si terminaba sin vida? ¿De qué me servía seguir pretendiendo que era feliz sin él? Posé el filo de la navaja e hice una cortada de mi muñeca a la altura de mi codo. De inmediato la sangre empezó a brotar y el ardor provocó que temblara aún más.

Después hice un corte en mi pierna, de la pelvis a la rodilla, y después otro y otro… y fui desquitando todo el coraje y la tristeza que sentía con mi cuerpo, ya sin sentir siquiera remordimiento.

Después arrojé la navaja al lavabo y me miré: estaba cubierta de sangre. A paso lento abrí la regadera y dejé que cayera el agua hasta que empezó a tibiar.

TK se había ido, aquella fue su despedida, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de darle un último beso.

-¡Estúpida!- me dije a mí misma, odiándome con todas mis fuerzas.

Qué imbécil había sido al creer, al albergar la maldita esperanza de que se quedaría a mi lado. Y más idiota estaba siendo al dejarlo ir así.

Me metí en la regadera y el contacto del agua con mi piel dañada me causó un ardor terrible. Pero mi consciencia me decía que eso era lo que merecía, por ser tan tonta.

Me senté cruzándome de piernas y descargando el interminable sentimiento que tenía en el pecho. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó ni en qué momento dejé de sangrar. Apesadumbrada, me levanté y cerré las llaves. Me envolví en una toalla y otra la amarré a mi cabello. Recogí la navaja del lavabo y la limpié bien, volviendo a guardarla en su lugar. Después limpié con papel el piso que se había manchado de sangre y me deshice de la evidencia tirándola al inodoro.

A pesar del calor que hacía, me puse una pijama de franela para cubrir las heridas que estaban muy rojas.

Me tumbé en la cama sin querer saber del mundo. Nuevamente empezaron a salirme lágrimas y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de limpiarlas.

De pronto me vi retrocediendo en el tiempo y recordando todas las cosas que había pasado junto a TK. Cada palabra, cada encuentro, cada beso, caricia… ya no estaba y ya no volvería. Porque estaba segura de que aquello había acabado para siempre.

-¿Por qué?- murmuré al aire sin obtener respuesta.

¿Cómo te sobrepones a una relación? ¿Dónde encuentras felicidad sin él? ¿Cómo haces que tus ojos no se llenen de lágrimas cuando recuerdas? ¿Cómo te sobrepones a la depresión…?

Había muchísimas preguntas en mi cabeza y nada de respuestas. Me hice bolita en mi cama, abracé una almohada y dejé que mi alma se descargara llenando la funda de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se supone que debía seguir adelante sin TK? Si él se había convertido en mi felicidad, mi razón para sonreír, prácticamente era él el motivo por el cual yo me levantaba en las mañanas… qué patética vida.

Me volví boca arriba y clavé mi vista en el techo. No miraba algo en particular, la verdad no estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor, simplemente intentaba dejar mi mente en blanco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- mi voz se cortó y contuve un puchero.- Dime qué hice mal…

Y de nuevo: silencio. ¿Es que acaso no existía alguien que pudiera darme una maldita respuesta? Estaba cansada de atravesar la misma historia una y otra vez… bueno, sólo habían sido dos veces en toda mi vida, pero, ¿por qué?

Veía con tanta facilidad a alguna de mis amigas _inmaduras_ enamorarse y cambiar de pareja como cambiaban de ropa interior. ¿Por qué yo no?

Me senté sobre el colchón y con coraje me limpié las mejillas.

¿Cómo puedes seguir cuando alguien no quiere ir a tu lado? ¿Qué jodidos se supone que harás? La vida no es justa, no es fácil y no es sencilla. Las cosas se complican cada vez más y cuando crees que has hecho algo bien ¡boom! Resulta que no fue así. ¿Y Dios? Me pregunto yo, ¿dónde está Él?

Cuando esa persona se convierte en tu mundo y no existe nadie mas que él, y tu día se basa en el momento en que lo ves, escuchas su voz, o te enteras de lo que está haciendo, es cuando sabes te has enamorado.

Y los recuerdos… se convierten en tus únicos amigos…

_-Matt puede llegar.- dije, separándome un poco de él._

_-No, no, llega hasta mañana.- respondió TK acariciando mi cintura y besándome con pasión._

_Aquél fin de semana su hermano se había ido con su novia a unas cabañas y sus papás estaban de viaje._

_Después de habernos bañado juntos decidimos cenar algo, poner una palomitas en el microondas y acostarnos a ver alguna película de terror. Pero no alcanzamos a llegar a la cocina, TK me atrapó en el sillón y terminamos comiéndonos uno al otro._

_Sentía el peso de su cuerpo contra mi abdomen, pero no era algo que me molestara o doliera, el calor de su piel contra la mía, sus dedos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus labios devorando los míos, estaba totalmente perdida en él y con él. No existía el tiempo._

_-Te quiero tanto.- susurró a mi oído._

_-Yo te quiero más.- respondí._

_Acaricié su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos… estaba fascinada por este hombre y no me importaba qué pensara el mundo entero, si estaba o no haciendo bien, yo sólo lo quería a él._

_TK me besó el cuello y después se recostó en mi pecho. Jugué con su cabello, acaricié su rostro…_

_-Tengo hambre.- dijo. Yo reí._

_-Creo que no soy suficiente para ti.- bromee y él se levantó._

_-Hey… no digas eso.- lo miré a los ojos y sonreí._

_-Está bien, estoy jugando…_

_-Hablo en serio, Kari. Tú eres más que suficiente para mí.- recalcó las palabras con seriedad; sus ojos clavados en mí y mi corazón se aceleró de emoción._

_Lo besé, por largo rato, tiernamente, sólo quería tenerlo ahí conmigo_

El cuerpo me ardía mucho, en especial mis piernas, pero no lo suficiente para calmar el dolor interno. Volví a acostarme en la cama y poco a poco, un pesado sueño se apoderó de mí.

Esa noche soñé con heridas profundas de las que brotaba sangre sin parar. Gente llorando, escenarios oscuros y un hermoso par de ojos azules.

* * *

**Jueves que se siente como viernes... y las semanas pasan, el tiempo avanza y el año ya mero se termina! Que tengan un lindo día :D**


	18. The brunette, the cops and the airport

**17**

* * *

Se llegaba el día y la hora en que me iría. Tenía todo empacado y metido en la camioneta.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, cariño.- dijo mi madre, dándome por enésima vez un abrazo y llorando en mi pecho.

-Mamá, está bien.- acaricié su cabello.- Nos veremos pronto y no me voy para siempre, estaremos en contacto todos los días, lo prometo.

-Es que me mata el no saber si estás bien, si tendrás qué comer, si te ha pasado algo, ¡moriré de la angustia!- reí ante su expresión.

-Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

-El pequeño sabe cuidarse bien.- repuso Matt volteando a vernos y me guiñó un ojo.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Aquél fin de semana que Kari estuvo en la casa olvidé deshacerme de un par de condones que se quedaron en el baño y él los vio, haciéndome muchas preguntas y jactándose de que su pequeño hermano ya era todo un hombre.

Tras un último abrazo de despedida, partimos hacia el aeropuerto. Mi madre no quiso acompañarnos pues sabía que se pondría mal y no me dejaría ir.

Matt y yo íbamos sumergidos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos y apenas y cruzamos algunas palabras durante el camino.

Por dentro me sentía un completo imbécil, sabía que lo que había hecho con Kari no estaba bien. Debí haber hablado con ella en persona, debí explicarle las cosas de mejor manera, pero no, como buen tonto que siempre había sido supuse que con un email era suficiente.

Tan distraído iba que no me di cuenta que me topé con una señora tirando una de sus maletas.

-Lo siento.- dije, apenado.

-Fíjate bien por dónde caminas, hijo.- respondió, algo molesta.

Matt arrastraba una de mis maletas.

-¿Estás bien, enano?- preguntó cuando llegamos a las sillas de espera.

-Sí, sólo algo nervioso.- respondí.

Fui a hacer fila para registrarme y pasar las maletas. Por suerte no me tardé mucho y volví con mi hermano, quien había comprado dos cafés.

-¿Hablaste con Kari?- preguntó de pronto.

-No… bueno, le envié un correo.

-¿Pero no fuiste a despedirte de ella?- de pronto me sentí muy apenado, como si fuera a ser regañado por algo malo. Matt suspiró.- TK, ¿por qué no fuiste a hablar con ella?

-No podía hacerlo, si la veía una vez más no tendría el valor de irme.

-Pero tú la quieres, ¿no?

-Claro que la quiero. Pero no es tan sencillo, no me iría tranquilo sabiendo que ella se quedará esperándome.

-¿Entonces te has despedido de ella para siempre?

Lo miré por un largo rato. No sabía qué responder, ya que no tenía claro lo que había hecho. Quería a Kari y claro que quería saber que aquello no era un adiós definitivo, pero no podía pedirle que me esperara para siempre, no quería que se sintiera atada a mí o que era un compromiso que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

Dos años era mucho tiempo y si ella tenía una mejor oportunidad yo no quería ser quien le impidiera vivirla.

-Ella estará bien sin mí, Matt.- fue todo lo que dije. Mi hermano hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero no dijo más del tema.

Hablamos un poco de él, de Sora y me dio unos cuantos tips de sobrevivencia. Media hora después estaban llamando a los pasajeros para abordar.

-Cuídate mucho, hermano.- dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo y un golpe en la espalda.

-Tú también, y cuida bien de mamá.

-Así lo haré.

Tomé la mochila que subiría al avión y caminé hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Solté un largo suspiro al subir. Me voltee, vi a Matt a lo lejos y me despedí de él con una sonrisa que él correspondió. Y así poco a poco me alejé.

Llegué a la sala de abordar. Pasé por el chequeador magnético y luego de eso, esperé instrucciones.

Escuché un largo alboroto a lo largo del pasillo y vi a dos guardias corriendo, claramente iban persiguiendo a alguien pero no alcanzaba a ver quién era.

Encendí mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y me olvidé del mundo por unos segundos antes de ser sacudido por éste.

Al levantar la mirada vi que una chica de cabello castaño se acercaba a mí. Corría a toda prisa, tenía las mejillas coloradas y me pareció que nunca la había visto más hermosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kari?- pregunté, dejando mis cosas a un lado. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó aire hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó.

-No esperabas que te dejara ir así como así.- dijo sonriendo.- TK…

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Acarició mi cuello y yo su cintura y no me importó quién nos viera ni el llamado insistente de una azafata para abordar. Lo único que quería era clavarme el sabor de mi Kari en los labios por última vez.

-Tengo que irme, bonita.- murmuré, con pena. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-No te olvides de mí.- me pidió, con sus ojos grandes, brillando a punto de llorar, me causó tanta ternura y me partió el alma al mismo tiempo.

-No podría hacerlo.- dije.

Volví a besarla y luego nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Kari.

-Yo te quiero más.- respondió, derramando un par de lágrimas.

Y aquella fue la última imagen que tuve de ella antes de subir al avión.

* * *

**Ahora sí, la historia casi llega a su final, agradezco de antemano su apoyo y el tiempo que se tomaron en leerla y dejarme un comentario :)**


	19. I've removed my waiting room

**Epílogo**

* * *

Los días pasaron con suma rapidez y para cuando me di cuenta ya era fin de mes. Hablaba con TK más de dos veces a la semana pero ésta última no habíamos podido concordar. Lo cierto es que era frustrante y esas trece horas empezaban a hartarme.

-¿Segura que estarás cómoda?- preguntó Yolei. Yo acomodé la pequeña almohada que llevaba en el sofá.

Estaba por tomar su última sesión de quimioterapia y me había ofrecido a cuidarla toda la noche.

-Claro que sí, tú no te preocupes por mí y descansa.- respondí sonriendo. Me acomodé en el sillón boca arriba y escuché a mi amiga soltar un suspiro al acomodarse bajo las sábanas.- ¿Tienes frío? Puedo apagar el clima.

-Estoy bien, Kari, gracias por cuidarme. Creo que no podría pagarte con nada todo lo que has hecho.

-No tienes que pagarme, tontita. Para mí es un privilegio cuidar a alguien de mi familia.- dije, volteando a verla, ella hizo un puchero y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- Hey, no te pongas así, no llores…- dije inmediatamente sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.

-No, no, es sólo que… me consideras tu familia. ¡Wow! No sé qué hice para merecer a un ángel como tú en mi vida.- sonreí. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella acariciando su mano.

-Algo muy bueno debiste haber hecho.- respondí, y le di un beso en la frente.

-Todo esto ha cambiado mi vida, Kari. No tienes idea de cuánto valoro las cosas ahora.

-Me imagino.

-Pensar en… aunque suene como locura realmente agradezco que esto me haya pasado porque me ha acercado más a las personas.

-Y tú eres un ejemplo, Yoli. De valentía, de perseverancia… has aguantado mucho y no has perdido tu sentido del humor.- ella sonrió.

-Basta de eso, cuéntame de TK, ¿han hablado? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que no está?- solté un suspiro. ¿Que cómo me sentía? La pregunta del millón.

Solté su mano y regresé a mi posición en el sillón mirando hacia el techo.

-Sí hemos hablado, él es muy lindo y procura hacer el tiempo para mí.- dije.- Aunque es molesto porque a veces se va la señal del internet o él no puede escucharme o yo a él… en fin.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- me mordí el labio. Hablar de mis sentimientos me estaba costando trabajo últimamente.

-Lo extraño mucho. Podría decirte que lo necesito. En las noches, me acostumbré a escuchar su voz cuando me llamaba o mandarnos mensajes durante el día. Ahora que no está todo se ha vuelto aburrido. Rutinario.

-Supongo que para él también, aunque esté conociendo otra cultura y a otras personas.

Nos quedamos calladas, yo pensando en TK, aquella última vez que lo vi en el aeropuerto. Jamás podría sacarlo de mi mente.

-Dime algo, Kari.- dijo Yolei de pronto.- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado con él?- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada con su pregunta.

-Para nada. Haber compartido esa experiencia con TK ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer.

-Y… ¿es bueno… ya sabes… en la cama?

Agradecí que estuviera oscuro para que no me viera sonrojarme.

-Oh sí. Muy bueno.

-¿Sólo así? ¿No me vas a dar detalles?- voltee hacia mi amiga. Sus ojos brillaban y estaba ansiosa esperando a que le contara.

-Hubo algo que hicimos…- dije, sonriendo al recordar aquél momento…

_Estaba por tomar un baño y me maldije por no haberme prevenido con ropa. Aunque claro, no sabía que aquella cita terminaría en todo un fin de semana en casa de TK. O mejor dicho, en su cama._

_-La llave del agua caliente es la que da a la pared.- escuché que él gritó mientras yo me desvestía en el baño._

_-Ok._

_Me metí a la regadera, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien. Mojé mi cabello y me quedé disfrutando la sensación por un momento. Hasta que algo me sorprendió por la espalda y solté un grito espantada pero una mano me tapó la boca._

_-Shh.- escuché susurraron en mi oído. Era TK._

_-¡Tonto! Casi me matas de un susto.- dije, antes de darme la vuelta y verlo… desnudo. Él no dejaba de reír- ¿Te parece muy gracioso?- pregunté, entre indignada y divertida._

_-No, pero… debiste ver tu cara.- negué con la cabeza y le di un golpe en el hombro.- ¡Hey! Lo siento, bonita._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- su risa cambió a una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó poniendo sus manos en mi cuello y acercando su rostro al mío. No pude evitar estremecerme ante su tacto. Eso mezclado con la sensación del agua me estaban volviendo loca._

_-Pensé que, ya que el mundo entero se encuentra afectado por la contaminación, debemos ahorrar agua. Y qué mejor manera de ahorrar agua que bañándonos juntos.- no pude evitar reírme por lo que decía._

_-Entonces ahorremos agua…_

_Sin contenerme más, me acerqué y lo besé. Él me tomó de la cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Dios, se sentía tan bien, no sólo el roce de nuestras pieles sino el saber lo que provocaba en él._

_Devoré sus labios con toda la pasión que tenía. Lo único que pensaba era que si no aprovechaba ese momento podría no volver a tenerlo y no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo a su lado. Acaricié su espalda y entonces me percaté de algo._

_-¿Qué es…?- dije, separándome un poco de él.- Date la vuelta.- él sonrió e hizo lo que le dije. Tenía la espalda llena de arañazos y algunos estaban muy rojos y tenían sangre seca.- ¿Te duele?- pregunté rozando con mi dedo su piel herida._

_-Un poco.- respondió, dándose la vuelta.- Lo cierto es que no me di cuenta de cuando aparecieron, creo que estaba más concentrado disfrutando del proceso.- dijo, sonriendo y volvió a besarme._

_Me sostuvo por las piernas y yo me levanté abrazando su cadera con ellas, sintiéndolo dentro de mí al instante. Me pegó a la pared y besó mi cuello. Lentamente fue moviéndose y solté un gemido. Escuchaba su respiración cada vez más agitada, lo que me excitó aún más._

_Agarré su rostro y besé sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se hallaron e hicieron lo suyo mientras en mi interior el placer iba aumentando._

_-Te quiero.- dije en un momento que nos separamos y él aprovechó y mordió mi labio inferior._

_Y así, casi devorándonos por la necesidad que habíamos generado de estar juntos de esa manera, nos sacudimos al sentir el orgasmo._

_Siempre había tenido miedo de no ser "buena" para esas cosas. En las conversaciones con mis amigas, que ya tenían experiencia, siempre terminaba frustrada creyendo que cuando me tocara no sería tan placentero o no quedaría satisfecha. Pero resulta que todo era mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_Justo cuando acabamos fue que decidimos bañarnos en serio._

Terminé contando la anécdota y voltee a ver a Yolei. Se había quedado dormida y hacía sonidos graciosos por la boca.

Me levanté y la cubrí con la sábana, dándole después un beso en la sien. Tomé mi suéter que estaba en la silla y me lo puse. Me estaba congelando en el cuarto.

Salí y fui al baño. Me lavé las manos y un pequeño dolor en el abdomen me pegó. Me levanté la blusa y vi un par de cicatrices que aún estaban enrojecidas.

Fui a una de las máquinas de comida rápida que había ahí y me compré un café.

-¿Capuccino con azúcar? Buena elección.- escuché que dijeron a mi espalda y me volví. Era un doctor, o eso parecía, demasiado joven, debo añadir. De cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Para mantenerme despierta.- dije, sonriendo. Tomé mi vaso y le di un sorbo. Adoraba el sabor del café caliente. Él se acercó y compró uno igual.

-Me llamo Adam.- dijo, estrechando su mano.- Estoy haciendo guardia aquí, en unos meses más y me recibo.

-Kari.- respondí a su saludo.- Me da gusto por ti. Sé que la carrera de medicina no es nada sencilla.- él sonrió y por un momento me pareció atractivo… no, no debía estar pensando así.

-¿Tienes algún familiar aquí?- preguntó y caminamos hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

-A una amiga. Yolei Inoue.

-Sí, la he visto, aunque no llevo su caso.- dijo.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Cáncer de pulmón.- respondí, dándole un trago a mi café.- Mañana, o mejor dicho, en unas horas le aplicarán su última quimioterapia y si todo sale bien para Diciembre debe estar saliendo de esto.

-Me alegro por ella.- dijo, amablemente.

No pude evitar observarlo. Tenía sus facciones muy exquisitas. Su nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus ojos grandes enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, su cara afilada y cuando sonreía se le formaban unos pocitos al lado de su boca.

Llegamos al cuarto donde estaba mi amiga y abrí la puerta, no sabiendo si él quería quedarse a charlar o tenía que irse.

-Aquí me quedo.- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

-Estaré dando vueltas por el pasillo. Avísame si necesitas algo, Kari.- dijo y yo asentí.- Que pases buenas noches.

-Igual tú, Adam.- él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí se me escapó un suspiro y no pude evitar sonreír. Regresé al sillón y me quedé acostada mirando al techo. De rato mi celular vibró dentro de mi pantalón, era un mensaje de TK:

**_Mensaje recibido a 03:46am de TK :)_**

_Hola preciosa! Espero que estés de maravilla, he estado pensando mucho en ti, te extraño mucho y necesito como no tienes idea tus besos. Te amo, mi vida, nunca lo olvides!_

Sonreí al leerlo. Lo cierto era que él se había robado mi corazón, mi mente, todo de mí. Estaba profundamente enamorada de TK y aunque algunos pensaran que estaba desperdiciando los mejores años de mi vida esperándolo, para mí era un placer hacerlo, porque nadie mas que él me hacía sonreír y alegraba mi vida de aquella manera. Yo estaba más que segura que era el hombre indicado y por eso desmantelé mi sala de espera para quien llegara intentando obtener una oportunidad mía se fuera, porque ya no había cabida en mi corazón para nadie mas que TK.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Termino así la historia agradeciendo a cada uno por su apoyo, sus comentarios, su paciencia, su impaciencia jajaja todo; en especial el tiempo que se tomaron al leerla.**

**No es un final triste ni feliz, es simplemente un final, en donde ella tomó una decisión y, lo que vaya a pasar en un futuro no es importante, porque aún no existe.**

**Espero no me odien, créanme que mucho de Desmantelé mi sala de espera pasó y está pasando en la vida real y necesitaba ser expresado con palabras por eso decidí compartirlo con ustedes.**

**En especial agradezco a Nayeli De La Cruz (que viene de otro planeta jajaja) porque aguantó como macha todo mi drama al escribir y apotó muchas ideas, pero sobre todo, hizo que mantuviera la esperanza e inspiración siempre :)**

**Sin más me retiro, agradeciendo nuevamente, y no se preocupen, aún hay Pao para mucho rato :p**


End file.
